


Until We Meet Again - T.M.R

by monkeygonetoheavenn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Amortentia, Death Eaters, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gryffindor, Heartbreaking, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Love, Love Confessions, Magic, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Possessive Tom Riddle, Psychopaths In Love, Ravenclaw, Sad Ending, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Slytherin, Smut, Tom Riddle's Diary, Tragic Romance, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeygonetoheavenn/pseuds/monkeygonetoheavenn
Summary: Athena Rosier-Black gets sent back in time against her will and ends up in 1944. She ends up meeting someone she hates, though there is a thin line between love and hate. The question is: does she cross it?✿✼:*ﾟ:༅｡.｡༅:*･ﾟﾟ･⭑We stood by a pond that winter day,And the sun was white, as though chidden of God,And a few leaves lay on the starving sod;- They had fallen from an ash, and were gray.Your eyes on me were as eyes that roveOver tedious riddles of years ago;And some words played between us to and froOn which lost the more by our love.The smile on your mouth was the deadest thingAlive enough to have strength to die;And a grin of bitterness swept therebyLike an ominous bird a-wing....Since then, keen lessons that love deceives,And wrings with wrong, have shaped to meYour face, and the God curst sun, and a tree,And a pond edged with grayish leaves.⭑･ﾟﾟ･*:༅｡.｡༅:*ﾟ:*:✼✿[tom riddle x oc][mature content][this work is also being uploaded to wattpad for those of you who prefer reading on that platform]
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. i | 1944

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE TO READERS: If you have been reading from the beginning just a disclaimer, I am currently going through and editing the whole story. No major plot points will be changed do not worry, I just wanted to go through and improve my writing. Only small details have been changed and added so do not worry, you won’t be missing out on anything if you don’t want to re-read the story. I will update you again if I do change anything major, thank you for reading and commenting and leaving kudos and just supporting me in general. It means the world :]
> 
> CHAPTERS EDITED 5/9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for graphic depictions of violence and torture in the following chapter.

**The moonlight** was the only source of light in the room, it reflected onto the furniture giving the room an icy feeling. She turned over to find that it was 5am, she still hadn't slept. She felt the bed rustle besides her as Draco turned over, his hand reaching out to graze her arm softly. His once contorted face morphed back into a calm expression once he realised Athena was still laying in the bed with him. The white light illuminated his features, accentuating the dark bags under his eyes and the overall tiredness of his demeanour. He hadn't been able to sleep at all while at Hogwarts, though now he was home for the holidays with Athena he could finally fall asleep. 

She smiled to herself as she noticed how at peace he looked, the serenity of the room was exactly what he needed; what they both needed.

She sighed to herself as she realised she would have to be leaving soon, she had stayed here for far too long and knew that she would be questioned upon her return home. She swiftly manoeuvred her way out of the bed, trying to be as silent as possible so she didn't wake Draco. She slipped out of her pyjamas and into her clothes she would be needing to travel home and quickly threw on some black jeans, a graphic t-shirt and a fleece. As she was about to grab her shoes, an arm snaked around her own and spun her around.

"You could at least say goodbye before you decide to leave." Draco whispered, still half asleep.

"We'll see each other soon." She whispered back.

He sighed, turning around to hand her the discarded hoodie from a few hours previous along with a sobriety potion to help with the soon to arrive headache.

"Will we stop speaking again when we go back to school." He said stiffly, once she'd regained herself.

"I've got to go now Draco." She whispered, avoiding looking him in the eye.

"Be safe Athena." He replied

"I always am." She kissed him on his cheek before creeping out of the door, leaving Draco all alone again.

She made her way down the winding corridor as quickly and as quietly as she could, she knew the Death Eaters had meetings early in the morning so she tried her best to avoid the dining room. She quickly ran down the dimly lit corridor, dragging her hands along the walls for guidance as she made her way to the back door. The dining hall door was coming up, so she slowed her pace and held her breath, she knew the Dark Lord was in there alongside all the other Death Eaters. Her heart was racing as she was focused on making no sound whatsoever.

She was too focused on her breathing to notice the table in front of her, she smashed into it and a vase holding 6 dying Lily's smashed onto the floor. Her eyes widened in shock as she realised what was going to happen. Before she could move or do anything, the door to the dining room opened behind her as footsteps slowly made their way towards her. The soft padding fo the feet was getting louder and louder as the figure neared her, she prayed to Merlin it was Narcissa, then she could easily escape. She let out a shaky breath she had been holding and stood rooted to the spot, thinking of ways she could get herself out of this situation.

"Who are you? Turn around." A snake like voice hissed from behind her.

It was not Narcissa who had come to find her, but Voldemort himself. The once eerie and cold corridors of the Malfoy Mannor had grown to icy temperatures, the decaying wood standing out to her much more as she slowly turned around to face the serpent.

Voldemort's furious expression morphed into one of shock, his lips parted slightly as he took in the girl before him.

"Athena? You're supposed to be dead." He said in a quiet voice, his grip on his wand tightening.

"What?"

"You're supposed to be dead. You're supposed to be dead. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! I WATCHED YOU DIE! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" He screamed at her.

She whipped out her wand, though he was too quick for her. She was propelled backwards into the wall far behind her, her head connecting with the wall with a loud crunch as the bricks crumbled all around her. She lifted her head groggily to find the man stalking towards her, anger practically radiating off him.

"What are you doing here? WHY ARE YOU ALIVE?" He boomed at her.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about." She said, raising her hand to her forehead to find blood pouring down her face.

"Do not lie to me." He shrieked. "You've lied to me enough Athena."

"What are you talking about?" She said in a dazed voice. Her world started spinning as the prickling pain in the back of her head increased, she tried pushing herself up to a standing position though she was shot back down as he cursed her again. The red eyed man yanked her hand out in front of her and dragged her struggling body across the floor and into a room she didn't recognise. He waved his wand and her body was up in the air, magical ropes came and bound her into a standing position with no defence.

"Wh-what are you doing." She panted out, her head was throbbing with pain and her wrists were starting to ache.

He didn't respond, instead he started casting hex after hex, throwing them all her way. She refused to give in to her incessant need to scream, she firmed the pain. She'd felt it all before. Hundreds of gashes, cuts and bruises were forming all over her body as she bit down on her tongue to prevent her from screaming. It was never ending, the string of curses and hexes flowing out of his mouth were deemed more than illegal, they were immoral. She was throwing up her liver then growing a new one, her intestines were shrinking and growing inside of her as her body continued to excrete every single drop of contents from her stomach until her throat was too burned to even make a noise.

The finally, he cast the one curse she was waiting for.

" _Crucio_." He hissed.

A burst of green light shot out of his wand and hit her square in the chest. Her mouth opened and let out a blood curdling scream as her body felt as though it was being set on fire, making her choke on her own blood pooling underneath her tongue. She could feel all of her bones breaking then fixing one by one, her skin being teared off then stuck back on in all of the wrong places. Her eyes felt as though they were going to burst out of her sockets, while her joints were grinding against one another, making her neves almost give up on themselves. She could feel her sanity slipping away from her, memories disappearing from her mind before she even had a chance to relive them once more, it was as though it was fate, matching her own mother’s demise. She wanted him to stop, she was willing to beg; but the pain was too much and all she could do was scream. Her body was squirming uncontrollably as the pain over took her body. She couldn't see anymore; her tears blinded her as she started to choke on her own blood from screaming too much. Her throat was hoarse, unable to make any sound as all that would come out of her were pathetic half-choked sobs she couldn’t even manage to fully produce.

For the next 3 hours, he cursed her, hexed her, beat her, whipped her and did anything you could imagine to torture the girl. She was on the ropes, her body was slowly giving up on itself. She was covered in her own sick and blood from head to toe, her body was shaking uncontrollably as her clothes were stuck to her. Her body was covered in injuries of every kind, cuts and bruises were littered all over her, she couldn't even tell where on her body was in the most pain.

Then finally, it stopped. Her body fell limp, though she was still conscious. She couldn't lift her head up, she couldn't move. Her wrists were still bound above her head, she hung onto the rope as her feet grazed the floor underneath her while her head rolled to the side. The only sound in the room were her shaky breathes and the sound of her shoes scraping against the floor as she swayed to the side.

With a wave of his wand, the ropes binding her wrists together disappeared and she collapsed onto the floor with a band. She lay there silently, surrounded by a pool of her own blood and sick as her limbs twitched sporadically from the concerning amount of use of the cruciatus curse.

"I'm sorry." He said in a voice so quiet, it was barely a whisper.

Voldemort left without another word, after watching her body struggle to keep itself alive. The door closed with a bang and Athena was left all alone again. Alone with her pain. Alone with her thoughts. Alone with her unanswered questions. Alone.

Just as Athena was about to give up and let her body die on itself, the door quickly opened and closed again. A pair of footsteps rushed towards her. Athena didn't move, she didn't want to risk the chance of more torture. As the figure neared her, she started to let out stifled, choked sobs.

"Please, just kill me. Don't torture me anymore, I can't take it." She whimpered out.

"Oh my goodness darling.” Narcissa Malfoy let out a shocked gasp at the sight in front of her, letting her motherly instincts overtake her as she immediately set to cradling the girl in her chest.

Before either of them had time to speak, the door burst open again and Narcissa stiffened ever so slightly, while Athenas cries grew louder and more painful. She clutched her chest, as it hurt to cry, it hurt to move, it hurt to do anything.

Another pair of footsteps made their way towards the pair, though Narcissas demeanour softened as the figure kneeled down besides them.

"Athena?" The unknown man whispered, reaching out his own hand to stroke the girls hair.

"Who are you?" She whimpered out, raising her head to see the man in front of her. He looked aged, though it was rather obvious he'd taken many anti ageing and beauty potions to keep his youthful look. He looked familiar, in an endearing sort of way.

"I'm Phoebus Lestrange, you won't remember me though. I never thought I'd see you again."

Narcissa had an unreadable look on her face, it was one of understanding mixed with solemn. As though she knew something she couldn’t share just yet, like she was anticipating something Athena was not yet aware of.

The trio sat in silence, both of them clutching Athena as she held onto them for dear life.

"Narcissa, do you remember what I told you when Draco went into his first year." Phoebus said sternly, looking Narcissa dead in the eye.

She stiffened slightly as she remembered what she was told.

"Yes, I do. Why?"

"I need you to get the potion."

"Are you sure?"

"It's time Narcissa." He said sternly.

She nodded in reply, passing Athena to him as she ran out of the room. She arrived back in no time, a bubbly pink potion in her hand. She rushed over to the pair on the floor, bringing the potion to Athenas lips.

"I need you to drink this for me Athena, when you wake up, tell Dumbledore everything and it will all be okay I promise. He will know what to do, just trust me." Phoebus said, pouring the drink down her throat.

Athena had no energy to object, so she welcomed the warm, strawberry taste down her throat, and that was the last thing she remembered before she closed her eyes and her body fell limp.

"Are you sure this is going to work Phoebus, I mean this is all from the 40s, are you sure you're remembering everything correctly." Narcissa asked, watching the girl she'd come to love as if she were her own lay limp in her arms.

"Narcissa I promise, it won't end badly and we'll all be okay. This is our last hope at saving the wizarding wor-."

He was cut off by the door bursting open to reveal Voldemort storming back into the room. Narcissa and Phoebus leapt back away from the girl and bowed their heads once he neared them.

"What happened here then." He hissed at the pair, his eyes piercing into theirs.

"She died from your injuries My Lord." Phoebus responded, keeping his voice as steady as possible.

"Dispose of the body for me, send a letter to Hogwarts about her passing. They can let her family know what being conniving little wench does to you." He said nonchalantly, then he turned to Phoebus. "I suggest you go inform your children, Rabastian and Rudolphus, of the task I wish for them to complete." And with that, he exited the room, leaving Narcissa and Phoebus alone with Athenas barely alive body.

"I'll take her body to Dumbledore and explain to him that we completed his task, he can keep her in the Hogwarts infirmary; nobody will find her there. You cannot tell Draco anything Narcissa, you can only tell him that she's still alive, nothing more." Phoebus said, grasping onto her shoulders and looking her in the eye.

She nodded in reply, holding back the tears as best as possible before leaving Phoebus to deal with the body.

He stared down at the girl he had once grown to love, stroking her hair behind her ear.

"I'm so sorry Athena, but please don't mess this up, please." He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead before preparing to take her body to Dumbledore and leave her all alone once again.

***

Her body was retching and writing uncontrollably as deranged screams escaped her mouth, getting caught in the wind and echoing around her.Her own hair was clouding her field of vision as the impeding doom of falling to her death crept closer and closer towards her. Her body felt as though it was on fire, like a thousand knives were stabbing her repeatedly as her insides were being ripped out from inside her. Her limbs were bending at angles she didn't think was humanly possible. Her body was soaked in blood, hundreds of gashes decorated her body as her body flailed through the sky. 

From the ground, a boy had noticed a peculiar object that seemed to be heading straight down towards the ground. He eyed it suspiciously, trying to deduce what said object might be.

The last thing he would of expected was the object to actually be a human, he was surprised, to say the least, when he realised it was in fact a human crashing down towards their death. In an instant, his wand was out, casting a levitation spell on the strange girl moments before she would of hit the ground. Her body fell completely limp, her mouth ajar and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Cuts and bruises were dotted all over her body, her strange attire drenched in the thick crimson liquid.

Her body was a ghastly pale, her freckles tinted a grey hue on her seemingly lifeless body. He studied the girl for a moment, a million questions racing through his mind trying to find an answer as to why this strange girl just came falling through the sky. Whatever had just happened to the girl was nothing nice.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and her body starting flailing all over again. He gently lowered her to the ground, though, she immediately clambered to her feet taking long strides back until her back hit the wall. She took in her surroundings, her heart felt as though it was going to escape from her chest as she realised where she was.

Hogwarts courtyard.

Except, it was different, there weren't as many statues, or plaques of famous witches and wizards. There were different flowers, and the students surrounding her were unrecognisable.

All eyes were on her as she panted frantically, pressing herself as far as she could into the wall. Suddenly, a large bang of a door caught the students attention as all heads snapped to the left to find a confused looking Headmaster storm through the greenery.

Before he could even say a word, the wounded girl had collapsed to the floor, her legs giving way beneath her as her head made contact with the ground; knocking her out cold. The boy who has saved her quickly walked over to her side and checked for her pulse, luckily, it was still there. It was rather faint, but still there.

"Holy shit, is she alive?" A blonde boy said from the other side of the girl.

"Just about." The boy who saved her responded blandly.

"Everyone out of the way! Move!" A plump man boomed, causing all the students who were previously surrounding the girl parted, leaving a clear path for the professors to pass through.

"Riddle, Malfoy, what happened?" He asked once he reached the girl laying on the floor.

"We don't know, she came falling through the sky but Riddle saved her just in time, then she collapsed." Malfoy said.

"She still has a pulse Sir, we need to get her to the infirmary." Riddle said, levitating the girl once more. 

"Headmaster Dippet?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you think she'll be okay?" He asked, a concerned look on his face.

"I'm sure Madame Palmore will do everything she can to make sure the girl survives." With that, he followed Riddle to the infirmary and dismissed the rest of the students.

_***_

_7th of January, 1944._

_It has been 1 week since the arrival of the strange girl and 1 week since she last woke. The moment she collapsed in front of me was her last moment of consciousness, she has yet to wake up. She is strange, very strange. She looks... odd. Not in the way that she is ugly, but upon her arrival she was wearing odd clothing. She has pieces of metal stuck in her face, a common muggle fashion statement. Her eyes are a blood red, unlike any I've seen before, and her hair; it's half white and half black. I've never seen anything like it before._

_I have so many question about her that have yet to be answered._

_Where did she come from?_

_How did she get here?_

_Who is she?_

_Why is she here?_

_I'm never usually this intrigued with someone, but her peculiar arrival had me awe struck. I've been watching her sleep for 3 nights a week, studying her whilst she's stuck in this magical coma. She sometimes whispers, though they're incoherent more often than not. Sometimes, even in a completely different language._

_I will find out everything I can about her once she is awake._

_Tom._

_***_

_23rd of January, 1944._

_It has been 3 weeks since her arrival, today she started seizing. It was 4am when her body first started squirming, it was soft and sporadic at first. Then it soon turned deadly, her mouth started pouring out blood. It was leaking from everywhere, her eyes, ears and nose were bubbling with the crimson liquid as well. Madame Palmore had to physically restrain her body down, using muggle and magical binds. She still hasn't awoken, though her sleep talking has died down._

_I have yet to find out any information about her, not a single person recognised her or as any answers._

_Some say she may of drank the Draught of Living Death which is why she is in this coma like state, though I'm still unsure._

_Considering her condition upon her arrival, possibly shock? Trauma? I still don't know._   
  


_Tom._

_***_

_2nd of February, 1944._

_It has been exactly one month since her arrival, nothing new has happened other than her sleep talking has started again. This time much louder, unfortunately it is in Russian more often than not so I can never understand what she is saying. Though sometimes it is in French, which I do speak._

_She has said the following;_

_'Please just kill me.'_

_'I can't handle it anymore.'_

_'Please, I'm sorry._

_'Draco, help me."_

_I have yet to find out who Draco might be. I'm intrigued, who was she speaking to? What was happening to her? Was I right about her coma being induced by trauma?_

_I've been reading up on magically induced comas, though nothing has been matching her current conditions._

_Tom._

_***_

_4th of February, 1944._

_A sooner update today, she's had another seizure. This one was much worse, her once stitched up cuts started bursting open and her mouth was foaming alongside pouring out blood. Her eyes opened, which is progress, though they were completely white. More restraints were used this time, Madame Palmore needed more help other than just me. Luckily, Lestrange and Malfoy were with me so they were there to restrain here whilst Madame fetched for the binds._

_She's decided to constantly bind her, to decrease the risk of injuries. Apparently she had seized twice more whilst I wasn't there._

_Immediately after her seizure she was mumbling French profusely. This time, the things were different;_

_'Remus, I'm sorry.'_

_'Mum, do you remember anything yet?'_

_'Who are you?'_

_They're all unintelligible, who is Remus? Why would she ask her mother such a thing? What is happening to that girl? Why is she seizing? When will she wake up?_

_Tom._

_***_

_14th of February, 1944._

_I have just been informed Athena had woken up early this morning, Madame Palmore informed me she was asking for Dumbledore. Apparently she was extremely distressed, asking for her location and the date. Madame Palmore also said she had a slight French accent, though that is no surprise._

_I'm going to go and see her as soon as possible, I have a lot of questions. Though I don't want to overwhelm her, I need her to believe my façade, she needs to believe I mean well and I'm just a simple young and charming boy._

_I wonder if she will get enrolled to the school, if so; what house will she be in?_

_I shall visit her at the end of the day, I still have a few lessons left._

_Tom._


	2. ii | Acquaintances

**Her eyes** slowly cracked open as her body woke itself up. She blinked furiously, adjusting her eyes to the small amount of light shining into the room that went straight through her and stung her mind as it tried to focus. She was in a daze as she tried remembering where she was, and how she got there. Though her once dazed like mind contorted into one of panic as she tried to move, realising she was tied down to the bed. Her body started squirming vigorously under the binds, shaking the bed and smashing it into the wall repeatedly in doing so. All of a sudden it became apparent to her how weak her body was, she was aching in every nook and cranny. Her limbs felt sore and as she was vigorously trying to wiggle her way out of the restrains, many of her previous injuries had opened up again. She attempted to let out a choked sob, though her throat was too hoarse and nothing came out. At that moment, Athena felt weak and vulnerable; her least favourite way to feel.

Fast and vicious footsteps came echoing down the room, though Athena was still trying to deduce where she was. She tried to move her head around, though she realised the place she was in was eerily familiar. 

"Oh deary me, stay still darling I'll remove these restraints for you." An unfamiliar lady asked upon reaching Athena. A wave of relief washed over her as her body was freed from the magical binds, she immediately shoved herself into a sitting position and backed up as far as she could into the bed, bringing her bruised knees to her chest. 

"Do you speak English darling?" The lady asked after a few awkward moments of silence.

"Yes." She croaked out, though she immediately started coughing afterwards. Her throat was still hoarse, she could still taste the blood in her mouth. The lady, who she guessed was some sort of nurse, immediately conjured up a cup of water for her, setting it down besides her which Athena eagerly drank.

"Wh-where am I?" She asked after she chugged down the cup of water.

"You're at Hogwarts dear, do you know where that is?" She replied calmly.

"Hogwarts? What am I doing here?" She asked herself, though she said it aloud. "What's the date today?"

"It's the 14th of February, 1944."

Athenas eyes widened in shock as her world started spinning, she shoved herself out of the bed though her legs immediately gave way beneath her and she toppled over to the floor. What was she doing in 1944? This had to be some kind of joke, right? She wasn't even born yet. Athena started dry heaving as she tried pushing herself back up, though she'd lost all of her muscle mass and was practically skin and bone. The nurse rushed to her side, trying her best to help her up though Athena pushed her away, she started rocking herself back on forth on the floor mumbling to herself while the nurse panicked, unsure of what to do.

The suddenly, Athena remembered what had happened before she woke up; she remembered what Phoebus had told her.

"Get me Dumbledore." She said, leaping to her feet with a new burst of energy. "I need to get to Dumbledore."

She started speed walking to the doors to the infirmary, though as she was halfway down the aisle the door burst open to reveal Dumbledore and Dippet marching through. They both stopped in their tracks upon noticing the frail girl in front of them. They all stood still, eyeing each other up and down before Athena started walking again.

"I need to speak to Dumbledore." She said, looking at Dippet. "Alone."

The Headmaster hesitated before nodding and walking out of the infirmary.

"And you are?" Dumbledore asked, eyeing the girl with something close to suspicion, though she couldn't really tell.

After receiving no response, he turned to walk away, though before exiting he turned back to the girl, noting her disheveled state.

"Shall we speak in my office?"

She nodded, before summoning a stray cardigan with a wave of her hand and following him through the halls of Hogwarts.

It was an odd feeling, the one she got from walking through the same corridors she'd once grown so accustomed too. They were oh so similar, yet something seemed to be crawling under her skin as she followed Dumbledore. The wood was decayed, wall as decorated in cracked paint and mould. It would of been a comforting sight, if it weren't for the unfamiliar trophies and awards decorating the cabinets, the unfamiliar names almost screaming at her - taunting her.

She looked up to the sky to find the moon shining down into the castle, it's reflection was scattered along the aged walls, illuminating bits and pieces here and there. The portraits all gave her funny looks as she slowly walked down the corridors behind Dumbledore, who seemed to be deep in thought. She was glad it was still nighttime, she didn't want to see the corridors filled with unrecognisable students, she didn't want to have to deal with the strange looks and questions that would be thrown her way just yet.

After a few minutes of walking, the pair finally arrived in front of a shabby looking door Athena recognised as Professor McGonagalls old office. Though she realised it was now Dumbledores, seeing as he was the current Transfigurations teacher in this time. They entered the room, Athena taking a seat in front of a worn down desk whilst Dumbledore seated himself in a throne like chair opposite her.

They sat in silence for a while, both of them debating what they could say. Athena wrapped her cardigan around her tighter as Phoebus' words rang in her head; she had to tell him what happened.

"Will you tell me who you are now?" He said softly, trying to play the part of comfort, though it wasn't calming her down.

"Athena. My names Athena." She replied, wrapping the cardigan around her more securely as a wave of vulnerability washed its way over her again.

"Well, Athena, you had a rather extravagant entrance didn't you."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "You don't say."

"How did you come to arrive in...such a way?"

"Well, seeing as I was born on the 2nd of May, 1980, I'm not quite sure what I am doing here, or how I managed to get here." She retorted sarcastically, leaning back in the chair and looking anywhere but at the old man, that wasn't so old, in front of her. 

"Well, that's rather peculiar." He said, more to himself than to her. "Are you of the possession of a Time Turner, may I ask?"

"No." She said dryly. "I am not."

"Well how did you-." He was cut off by Athenas seemingly ever growing impatience towards the man, though he brushed her off.

"I was being tortured for hours on end, every single curse that's banned or deemed to immoral to use was used on me. You see, Voldemort, isn't someone with morals, all I knew was one second I was on the brink of death and the next thing I knew some random bloke was shoving a potion down my throat saying I need to speak to you."

The tension that Dumbledore was pathetically trying to break away was back up, thicker than before. He regarded the girl with, for lack of better word, disdain. Though, curiosity was laced in his features, he was deep in thought as he studied the girl, even opting to using Occlumency, though even that didn't work.

"And who is Voldemort?" He asked finally, once his deduction skills had proven to be less than sufficient.

"Oh right, you'll know him better as Tom Riddle."

"So, from what I have gathered so far, my doubts surrounding Tom Riddle are to become true, yes?"

"If you doubts involve mass genocide, kidnapping, torture and thrill kills then yes. Your 'doubts' are to become true."

"I see what has happened here." He said, stroking his beard delicately.

"Well, care to enlighten me?"

"I think my future self believes you can be the one to, I suppose, save the boy."

She choked on nothing, looking at the man in front of her with such shock and hatred in her eyes. He was a lunatic, she thought. She'd just arrived from being used as his play toy, and was now expected to sympathise with him and save him. It was ludicrous. Foolish, almost laughable. No, it was laughable, Athena was laughing at the preposterous idea.

"You can fuck off if you think I'm going to try help that cunt."

"Do not use that language with me, Miss." Dumbledore said, softly, but sternly.

"No, fuck you! I just told you what he fucking did to me and now you want me to _save_ him?! How do you want me to do that then hm? Befriend him? Show him love and bloody compassion? That man doesn't have a single ounce of empathy in his empty fucking soul, I can't do anything to help you with your little problem, Sir."

"I understand where you're coming from-."

"Well clearly you don't." She scoffed.

"But all I ask is for you to think about it."

"Think about what exactly?" She said, almost daring him to anger her, daring him to say something to tip her over the edge.

"If what you say is true, you could prevent all wrong-doings from happening in your time. You could prevent the mass genocide which is bound to happen, you could change the path to the future Athena. I wish for you to not brush something like that off so easily."

"And what if I succeed, hm? What happens to me then. Because I'm afraid in the timeline of events that play out my life, preventing him from becoming who he soon will be it means I will die. It means half of the people I love will never be born."

"I'm sure we can find a way around that. At least meet his friends, try to speak to them first and get to know him through them-."

"His friends? His fucking friends? They're not his friends Sir. I haven't even met them yet and I know that. They're followers. They're also just like him, blood supremacists, _assholes_ who help him get to where he will be."

"Athena, I know this is a lot to take in. I do not expect you to accept your situation immediately. Though try to remember, all of the people you will meet have not committed any crimes and are not dark wizards yet. If anything, you could help prevent them from going down the wrong path in the first place. Now go get some rest, I'll come speak to you tomorrow to see how you're doing and we can get you sorted into a house and sort out your schedule. I can have some arrangements made so your schedule isn't too busy so you can settle in easier. I will find a way to send you home as soon as possible, I'm sorry you have to go through this." 

"I know you can get me home." She responded after a long, long while of silence. "So you need to focus on that, and I'll think about accepting your little _challenge_."

"I will need your last name and age."

"Athena Rosier-Black. Though I suppose that will stir up some problems." She trailed off, thinking for a while before finally speaking up again. "Delarosiere. Athena Delarosiere." She left without another word, eager to be rid of the old man.

She had decided to take a little detour on her way back to the Hospital Wing, she wasn't ready to go back just yet. It had been the second of January when she drank the potion, and she had woken up a month and half later 50 years prior to her consuming the potion. She really just needed a breathe of fresh air. She turned down a dark gloomy hallway then exited the school and strolled into the courtyard, she knew no teachers would be on patrol at this time of night so she took her time basking in the familiarity of the school. She wanted to pretend, for at least a little while, that she was back at school in 1997 and everything was okay, before thousands of unfamiliar faces would flood the corridors, reminding her it was all a lie.

Her little swim in an alternate reality evaporated as she noticed a dark figure sitting on a bench, a cigarette dangling in their hands as they simply watched the scenery. For a moment, Athena simply stared, unknowing of what to do. Though no more than a moment later the figures head snapped towards her, and her whole body froze. The persons face was illuminated in the moonlight, accentuating their features and showing the warm smile that had graced their face.

She had just bumped into a young Phoebus Lestrange. The man she had only just met, though something told her she could trust him, at least a little.

"Hello there, you're the girl who fell through the sky aren't you?" He said after a long while of eye contact.

"Yep, that's me." She responded with a little chuckle.

"From France are we?" He asked, picking up on her slight French accent.

"Yeah, my mother's family grew up there." She replied. "I attended Beauxbatons." She quickly added onto the end, deciding against suddenly exposing her true self.

"Why are you here then, if you don't mind me asking?"

Before she could reply, he continued talking.

"Actually that was rude of me, I haven't even asked for your name. Hello there, I'm Phoebus Lestrange, and you?" He asked politely, offering his hand to shake.

Athena giggled slightly, taking his hand in hers and shaking it.

"Hello Phoebus Lestrange, I am Athena Delarosiere."

"Okay now, why are you here?" He asked, clearly very interested in what had happened.

"I was sent here due to the war efforts, I guess I will be safer here." She shrugged. She leaned back into the bench but flinched as one of her grazed scraped against the wood.

He looked at her with an expectant gaze, clearly waiting for her to continue.

"Grindlewalds followers attacked my home, hence my horrid state when I came here. My...dad, sent me here, to keep me safe and stuff once they'd stop torturing us and he had the chance."

"Jesus Christ." He responded with a wheeze. "Here have this, you look like you need it." He said, offering her a cigarette.

"Marlboro? For one of the sacred 28 I thought you'd have better taste." She said, though she still took one and lit it with a click of her fingers.

"How'd you do that?" Phoebus asked, stunned at her talent in magic.

"Magic." She said with a wink, earning herself a soft chuckle from him.

They spent the next hour aimlessly walking around the aged hallways of Hogwarts, Phoebus spilling out all of his knowledge on the history of magic every time they passed a significant structure. They managed to go through a whole pack of muggle cigarettes between them as they waltzed around the school, though Athena did not mind. For the first time in months, she felt safe, almost as though she was at home. Although her guilt ridden conscience tried to make her feel bad, she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind.

Dumbledores words swam around her head as she battled her intrusive thoughts that were belittling her happiness.

" _Though try to remember, all of the people you will meet have not committed any crimes and are not dark wizards yet. If anything, you could help prevent them from going down the wrong path in the first place_."

***

  
The next morning Athena was greeted by Dumbledore and who she assumed was Dippet. They beckoned her to follow, to which she obliged almost immediately, having grown bored of the infirmary despite Phoebus' odd attempts to cheer her up.

It was odd, the friendship she'd managed to muster up out of thin air over the past few days of her recovering. She wasn't complaining, she just wasn't entirely sure what to think about it. She knew she wouldn't get too attached, she wasn't sure she could get too attached.

Athena followed the 2 professors out of the room and into the corridors, she received a lot of odd looks from people as she was still wearing night robes. A familiar sense of community filled her seemingly voided core as she strolled through the corridors filled of happy and bright students. She hadn't seen Hogwarts have such a cheery air in longer than she'd care to admit, it was warming seeing students live without fear.

"I am very sorry to hear of your current situation Miss Delarosiere." Dippet said in a sincere tone once they had arrived in the office. "I can promise you that the students and staff of Hogwarts will do everything we can to make sure you have a warm welcome and a comfortable stay during your time here. Now, we shall get you sorted into the houses. There are 4 noble houses of Hogwarts, Gryffindor; for the brave and daring. Ravenclaw; for the wise and the witty. Hufflepuff; for the kind and the loyal folk. And last but not least, Slytherin; for the cunning and ambitious. Now, let's get on with the sorting."

He waved his wand, to reveal and old, decaying hat floating out of a seemingly abandoned cupboard. It flew graciously across the room, before landing itself atop Athenas head, immediately delving into her mind.

" _A Rosier hm, that's interesting...._." It croaked in her mind. " _Though you're not supposed to be here for a while are you.... You would do well in Ravenclaw, like your mother, though you'd do equally well in Gryffindor, someone brave and courageous like you would fit in perfectly. No, no, no, you're too ambitious for you're own good, cunning as well from the looks of it. I'll put you where you belong and where you're used too..."_

" _SLYTHERIN_!" The hat boomed out to the 3 people in the room, earning a triumphant smile from the headmaster. Athena wasn't surprised at all, the hat said the exact same thing to her when she had first arrived at Hogwarts, though Dumbledore looked almost disappointed.

"Perfect! Now, your robes and school supplies will be waiting for you in a dorm room in the Slytherin quarters. I'm sure the Prefects of your house, Adamos and Riddle, will be more than happy to help you. Though, Lestrange will suffice as well." He boomed out with a wide grin, earning himself a polite smile in return from Athena. "Oh, just one more thing."

He waved his wand once more, causing Athenas nightgown and cardigan to transfigure into the Hogwarts robes, with her house colours and emblem decorating them. She let herself have a few moments of peace as she smiled down at the familiar colours adorning her robes, though her peace was short lived as Dumbledore cleared his throat, signalling that they were due to leave. She swiftly followed him out of the office and into the now empty corridors, following him around aimlessly as the strolled through the school.

"May I ask which house you were originally sorted into?" Dumbledore asked, breaking the long lived silence.

"Slytherin." She replied, falling in step with him.

He peaked over at her, studying her mannerisms as she gracefully strolled around besides him, softly swaying and humming an unrecognisable tune to herself as the sunlight enhanced her freckles. 

"That surprises me." He said in response, after a long while of thinking.

"You just don't know me yet Albus, I'm sure you'll come to understand eventually." She replied, not even nothing to look his way.

He let out a soft chuckle, she was already convincing him that Slytherin was where she belonged, though he couldn't help but wonder why it took the hat so long to sort her. There was something strange about the girl, other than the fact she had just arrived here from 40 years in the future, though he chose not to worry. She was his last shot at saving the wizarding world after all.

"What lessons would you like to take part in this year?"

"Advanced Arithmancy, Advanced Potions, Astronomy, Divination, Transfiguartion, Study of Ancient Runes, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms and Care of Magical Creatures." She replied, plucking a dying rose from the flower bed it was laying in and twisting in between her fingers. Moments later, the rose was revived, returning to its original scarlet colour, its leaves rising up and brightening. She softly replanted it, leaving it behind before catching up to Dumbledore once more. He gave her an odd look, having never seen anything like it before, it fed his suspicions more, though it was a matter for another time.

"Do you think that me arriving here will have a long lasting effect of the future, or my present?" Athena asked, setting herself down on a bench looking over the vast expanse Black Lake.

"It depends what you choose to do in your time here." He replied cryptically.

"What if I decide to change people's paths, make them go against what I know will happen?"

"We will just have to wait and see Miss Rosier-Black, only time will tell what the consequences of your actions will be."

Athena didn't reply, she simply conjured up a packet of cigarettes and brought one to her lips, lighting it with a snap of fingers and taking a long inhale.

"Those things kill you." Dumbledore said nonchalantly.

"I know." She replied simply, continuing to smoke it.

Dumbledore let out a soft chuckle, leaning back into the bench and appreciating the view. A pair of rushed footsteps came from the path leading up to where they were sat, before Athena could look to see who it was, a beautiful dark skinned girl had arrived in front of her, a bright grin on her face as she offered her hand for Athena to shake. He signalled for her to get up again, leading her down towards the dungeons.

"This is Freja Adamos, the female Slytherin Prefect, I'm sure you two will get on just fine." He said, before turning away and leaving the pair to themselves.

"Athena Delarosiere." Athena greeted politely, sticking out her hand to the dark skinned girl in front of her.

"Freja Adamos, pleasure to meet you." She grinned, making Athena unable to resist the urge to smile back. 

"This is the common room, the password is Salazar." Freja informed Athena, opening up the rustic door to reveal a vintage style common room. "If you need any other directions, ask me or Riddle. If you can't find us, ask the Hufflepuffs."

Athena nodded in reply, taking in the scenery around her. It was exactly how she remembered, though the common room now had a darker aroma. Athena liked that. Freja motioned for her to follow her, so she joined her on the stairs, following her up six flights until they arrived at the correct corridor. The both strolled down the dimly lit hallway, studying each plaque that resided on the doors in search for Athenas name. They arrived at the end of the hallway to find a door with a plaque holding a single name.

_Athena Delarosiere._

"You lucky girl, you get your own room." Freja exclaimed.

"Don't you get your own room if you're a prefect?"

"Oh, well, yes, but still! I've only had the luxury for two years, you get it off the bat."

"I suppose I do."

"Let's go back to the common room before dinner." Freja offered, leading Athena back down the stairs.

"Athena! There you are, I knew you'd make it into Slytherin." Phoebus said, throwing his arm around her and shooting her a wink. "I'd like you to meet some people."

She threw him a furious glance which he dismissed. He guided her through the common room to a group of 6 boys surrounding the bewitched fireplace. He sat them down on one of the black, leather sofas where she was greeted with polite smiles.

"So, Athena, I'd like you to meet Abraxas Malfoy." He said, gesturing to the platinum blonde haired boy to her left. "That ones Theodore Mulciber, Orion Nott, Corvus Avery, Elion Rosier and-."

"Riddle, Tom Riddle." The last boy greeted her with a charming smile.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let you know: this story is posted on Wattpad as well if that’s your preferred site to read on. The updates will be very inconsistent I’m sorry, I’m just very lazy but I promise this will be very interesting so please do stick around !! Hope you’re all doing well and staying safe :)


	3. iii | Legilemency

" **Pleasure to** meet you Tom." Athena responded politely, shooting him a charming smile as fake as his own. He tilted his head at her, a curious look on his face as she watched him regard her with such intent she had to use every ounce of self control to refrain from hexing him. He swiftly moved on though, averting his attention back to the rowdy group of teenagers surrounding the pair.

She joined in soon after, her slight French accent mixed in with her lazy English one did not mix all too well with the boys eloquent southern accents. They spoke with prosperity, as though they just knew they were better than everyone else. It made her want to gouge her own eyes out and feed them to herself if it meant she could stop listening to the group of posh boys in front of her. Instead, she put up with it, silently noting to proper herself for the future.

He caught her eye as she swiftly glanced over to him, he didn't move, nor did he break eye contact. His eyes pierced into hers as he watched her expression morph into one of...understanding. As though she knew him, as though she saw straight through him. She broke the eye contact as Freja arrived behind her, tapping her on the shoulder and gesturing for her to leave to the Great Hall. Everyone else followed as the pair walked ahead down the corridor, leaving Tom dazed as he analysed the look he received over and over in his head.

***

The Great Hall, if possible, looked even more extravagant in the 40s. Decorations lined the walls, much unlike the bland Great Hall she'd grown accustomed too. The aroma was off putting, she sat down to find a Daily Prophet in front of her, depicting the recent deaths of the Wizarding War plaguing the world. Yet, everyone seemed to be fine, no one batting an eyelid. She narrowed her eyes at the paper before discarding it, reminding herself she was not here to stay. It was uncomfortable. The air felt off, the castle felt off, everything felt off. She hadn't even had time to think before she'd been thrown into whatever mess she was currently in. It dawned on her rather suddenly how alone she was to be for the foreseeable future. No Remus. No Harry. No one. She had no one.

"So, Athena, what was France like?" Orion Nott asked from down the table, sparking up meaningless conversation. It caught her off guard, to say the least, making her flinch ever so slightly, which she knew did not go unnoticed by Riddle.

"It was alright." She responded blandly, she wasn't a talkative person.

"Not hungry?" He pressed on, making her internally roll her eyes.

"Not particularly." She spoke through gritted teeth, not wanting to speak about how she couldn't pick up the knife and fork without dropping them.

"Someone doesn't like talking much." Abraxas grunted from besides Nott, to which Athena sent him a glare. "Bet I could make you scream." He said with a smirk, causing Phoebus to throw a potato at his head.

Athena simply smiled, watching the dumbfounded boy as he held eye contact with her, a flirtatious smirk decorated his features as the girl batted her eyelashes innocently at her. All of a sudden, his gaze travelled down to his arm and he spotted 5 snakes slithering up and down his hands. He jerked backwards and fell off of his seat, crying bloody murder as her pranced around trying to rid the snakes off of his hands. The scene was something straight out of a comedic movie, he was frolicking around the place, trying every spell he knew to rid himself of the serpents that were adamant to stay on him.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! GET THEM OFF ME!! HELP! SOMEONE HELP!!" He screamed, causing the hall to erupt in a roar of laughter as they watched the boy pathetically attempt to flick the snakes off.

"Abraxas mate, there's nothing on you." Theodore Mulciber said through wheezes, clutching his side as he toppled over into Phoebus.

Tom caught Athenas eye, silently raising a brow to ask if she was behind this, she looked away, focusing on keeping the illusion in place for just little bit longer. Though it ended as quickly as it started as Athena snapped her fingers together making the snakes disappear. The hall had lost interest by now so he begrudgingly took a seat back down, his face painted a rose red in embarrassment. He searched around the hall, trying to deduce who could of done such a thing, then his eyes met Athenas. She had a sinister smirk painted on her face as she watched the boy become flustered in anger as he realised who was the cause of his embarrassment.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He spat at her, earning a few confused looks from the group.

"It seems that I was the one to make _you_ scream, Malfoy." She said nonchalantly, refusing to break eye contact.

Phoebus had to suppress a chuckle while Freja didn't bother hiding her amusement, Tom had an impressed smirk on his face as he watched the pair argue. Abraxas' fury was evident on his features, his fists repeatedly clenching as he continued to shoot daggers at Athena with his eyes. She simply ignored him, as she ignored everyone else and zoned out into her own world yet again.

***

Dinner came and went in a blur as Athena suddenly found herself trailing behind the group of boys and half heartedly making her way down the corridor. Her thoughts were jumbled as the guilt of leaving everyone behind mixed in with the haunting realisation of her current predicament. She knew she had no way to leave as of current, though she couldn't help but try and let herself relax. Here, she had a considerably less amount of worries that would usually plague her mind. Dumbledores words continually repeated in her mind, reminding her of how she could use her seemingly limitless time here. She could change the path of the future, though it had detrimental effects on the time line, it would also fix almost every problem that had arisen in her lifetime.

Black dots starting clouding her vision as her emotions became too unbearable, she suddenly felt exhausted- as though she hadn't slept in days. She slouched against the wall, gathering herself and using her Occlumency to box up her emotions and file them away. She gave herself a few moments to regain herself, clenching her hands into fists to stop the everlasting twitching that seemed to plague her nerves. Athena felt the air besides her be taken up as a figure slowly made their way towards her, she gathered up all the energy she had to find Tom peering over at her curiously.

They held eye contact for what felt like an eternity, both studying each other in silence as Athena regained herself and fixed her posture. She'd never had the chance to see him so...normal. She was used to the disgustingly serpent like man who plagued her dreams and nightmares, ruining her and her loved ones lives. Yet now, he looked like any other schoolboy would. She noted down his seemingly perfect appearance and his small mannerisms that went unnoticed before. She tilted her head to the side in curiosity, earning herself a perplexed look from the boy in front of her.

She opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted by a familiar prickling sensation dancing up the back of her head. Immediately her walls went up, barricading her mind from any infiltration and her once calm expression morphed into one of irritation.

"You know, it's kind of rude to try and read someone's mind who you've never had a full conversation with yet." She snapped.

"I didn't know they taught Occlumency at Beauxbatons." He replied blandly, still studying her with immense curiosity.

"They don't." With that, she turned on her heel and carried on down the corridor.

Much to her dismay, she found herself besides Riddle in silence again as they made their way to the common room.

"Where did you learn Occlumency?" He said in a way which made it sound as more of a demand than a question.

"What does it matter to you?" She responded bitterly, using every ounce of self control she had to refrain herself from murdering him right there in the hallway.

"It doesn't mean anything to me. I'm just curious." He responded, glancing over at her seeming to be deep in though. 

"Where did you learn Legilemency?" She countered.

"I learnt it myself."

She quirked an eyebrow at him. She wasn't surprised.

"Where did you learn magic like that? I doubt Beauxbatons taught you how to cast illusions into the mind of others. That's beyond N.E.W.T level magic." He pressed on. 

"Are you always this nosy Riddle?"

"No, but you're a peculiar girl." He responded honestly, steeling a glance her way.

She smirked to herself, he didn't even know the half of it.

"Are you going to answer anything I ask you?" He asked tiredly.

She thought about her response for a moment, debating his question in her head.

"I don't understand your curiosity with my magic. Judging by the book you were reading in the common room, you know far more advanced magic than me making Malfoy think there's snakes on him to embarrass him." She said Malfoy with a grimace, immediately pushing all thoughts of her past life to the back of her mind.

"How did you know what book I was reading?" He asked sternly.

"How did I conjure up the snakes? How did I learn Occlumency? Ah, so many questions with so little answers." She responded dryly, dragging her hands across the walls as she looked around seeming dazed.

He gave her glare, though Athena didn't give him the satisfaction of reacting. The rest of the walk continued in silence until they arrived at the common room and parted ways. Not before Tom have her one last look, before returning to his previous seat by the fire, reading the same book Athena had watched him read not even hours before.

Her dorm room was empty, there was no personality to it. She had half a mind to decorate it, make it look familiar, but she immediately decided against doing that. Her mind was still fuzzy, it was clouded with emotions she could barely even describe or process. She slumped against her door once she'd felt her breathing quicken a considerable amount, her whole body was shaking, millions of thoughts raving through her mind as she tried so desperately to use her Occlumency to her advantage. It was no use, everything was moving to fast. She was boxed up. The box growing everlastingly smaller. Closing in on her. Until it stopped. The thing snapping her out of it was the sound of her mirror shattering to pieces, the shards of glass flying all over the room, nipping at her skin in all sorts of places.

She didn't even need to focus before the cuts were healing themselves, she waved a hand and the mirror reverted back to its original fixed state. Though her attention was dragged to a small box that had been placed upon her desk, a delicately hand written note was atop it, it read;

_Small healing potions box:_

_Calming Draught_

_Counter potion for twitches and tremors_

_Dreamless Sleep Potion_

_Anti Panic Attacks_

_Mood Booster_

_Essence of Dracaena Cinibarri_

_(Only to be ingested once a week- side effects may be detrimental, only to be used in severe cases of Depression.)_

There was a second letter, though she discarded it without a second thought. Without thinking, she downed a vial of Calming Draught along with a vial of Anti Panic Attacks and Mood Booster. She noticed after reading the contents of the box that half of these potions had been banned by the Ministry in the 80s. She didn't care, she used that to her advantage. She plucked a discarded letter off of the floor and opened it, to reveal Dumbledores familiar handwriting.

_Dear Athena,_

_I hope you settle in well, I have provided you with everything you will need during your time at Hogwarts alongside a few extra things. The contents of the boxes in front of you are as follows:_

_Books for Studying_

_Books for leisure reading (picked by me.)_

_Ink_

_Parchment_

_Quills_

_Uniform_

_Nightwear_

_Clothes for outside of school_

_Potions (for the side effects of your arrival and past trauma.)_

_An empty journal for you to use as you please (writing, drawing etc)_

_Some money, for Hogsmeede_

_I have signed your permission slips for Hogsmeede._

_I trust you will use the potions I have provided you with wisely, if you ever need refills consult Madame Palmore. I hope you are well Athena, remember what I said earlier: these people are not guilty of the crimes you speak of yet, you can change the path they're currently on. I believe that is why you were sent here, to change the timeline and save your friends. Do not fret however, no need to worry about it straight away, settle yourself in first and we shall have another meeting in the near future._

_Kind Regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore_   
  


Her hands began twitching again. The tremors running all up and down her arms. She consumed a concerning amount of potions following her packing everything away into their respective places. The potions were now taking an effect on her as she now felt able to box up her panic and shove it away for a later date. She stood up slowly and looked around the room, it was so similar to the one she used to stay in, though she was on her own. She was stuck in a place with no familiar faces aside from Dumbledore.

***  
  


Athena woke up to find her time table sitting on the desk, showing her her schedule for the year. She quickly waved her wand over herself to change into her uniform and ready her hair effortlessly. Quickly, she downed more potions to counter her shaky hands and the throbbing headache that was eating away at her mind. She gathered her things and quickly made her way down stairs and out the common room.

She walked in a daze, strolling down the corridors with little to no elegance as she made her way to potions. Though her daze was interrupted yet again by the familiar prickling sensation of Legilemency. She effortlessly blocked out the infiltrator, yet again, and didn't even bother turn around and figure out who it may be.

"Like I said Tom, it's not very nice to try read someone's mind who you've barely even spoken to." She grumbled out.

"Lost are we?" He asked, ignoring what she said and shooting her a dazzling smile as he fell in step with her.

She ignored him and carried on walking, this seemed to anger him somewhat as he let out an irritated sigh at her ignorance towards him.

"Sorry darling, you're little façade isn't going to work on me I'm afraid." She said to him, shooting him a dazzling smile of her own.

"What do you mean by that, may I ask?"

She had to refrain from rolling her eyes.

"You know exactly what I mean, Riddle." She said his name with such malice, practically that sing the hatred in her own tongue.

"I'm afraid I do not. Care to elaborate?"

"Do me a favour and piss off, yeah? You're not getting what you want, whatever that may be, so you might as well fuck off now and save us both a pathetic argument because of your fake ignorance." She continued walking after that.

She didn't make it far before her back was against the wall and her hands were pinned above her head. She was staring deep into the brown orbs that were oh so similar to chocolate, they swirled with rage as he looked down at her, he looked ready to kill her.

"Need i remind you that I am a prefect and you should treat me with respect." He snarled.

"Oh yeah and you know all about respect don't you."

He let out a deep chuckle as he stared down at the playful smirk which danced upon her lips.

"You seem to know so much about me after only knowing me a day." He sneered.

"And you seem to have trouble containing your anger after only a day darling."

"It seems you don't understand how this school works. You'll learn eventually, just don't do it the hard way _darling_." Her let her go and studied her for a reaction. Instead of seeing Athena become all flushed and embarrassed, she just winked at him and walked away, leaving him as dazed as she was when he found her.

He stared at the empty space on the wall where she had once been trying to deduce what he had done wrong which had made her so fearless of him. He quickly gathered himself and made his way to potions, he was going to kill that girl the moment he had the chance.

He rushed into potions a minute late, muttering apologies as he entered the room.

"Ah Tom M'boy! Do not worry! I'm afraid all the spaces have been taken up, go sit at the back by the lovely new girl." He boomed.

Tom turned to find Athena gazing out of the window, unaware of Toms entrance. It angered him how oblivious she was to anything that had to do with him. He begrudgingly made his way towards her and set himself down with a large bang, though she didn't flinch. The only reaction she gave him was a swift glance, before she went back to gazing out the window. Slughorn had set the class the task of brewing The Draught of Living Death; simply and easy, in Toms opinion.

Athena gathered enough ingredients for the both of them without even a whisper of a word to him, she simply placed the contents on the table and got on with her work. He took to ignoring her at first, though he couldn't help but glance over to see if she was doing it correcting or not. He was surprised to find her book was not even on the table, let alone opened, she was simply eyeing the measurements and cutting what was supposed to be crushed, and crushing what was supposed to be left alone. He debated wether or not to inform her of her stupidity, though he decided against it; he wanted to see her fail. He wanted to watch her confident little smirk be wiped straight off her face as it dawned on her that Tom was the leader, not her.

She continued to do everything wrong, not even bothering to ask anyone for help, not bothering to check how her potions was doing. She simply threw the ingredients in carelessly. Her un calculated actions caused a spike in Toms anxiety, of course he was not worried about her- he was worried about her potion exploding in both of their faces. His frustration finally reached its pique and burst out of him in a wave of fury dripping off of his tongue.

"What the fuck do you think your doing? I'm more than happy to leave you alone and fuck your own things up, but not when the consequences of your senseless actions will effect the both of us!" He spat at her.

Instead of throwing back a witty remark of her own, she simply quirked a curious eyebrow before going back to her potions work and ignoring him. He stared at her, dumbfounded, as she expressed no reaction to his angry outburst. Eventually, Slughorn came round inspecting people's work, he braced himself for the Professors reaction to Athenas 'senseless actions'.

"Ah, Tom M'boy! A perfect potion as always. 10 points to Slytherin!" The professor boomed, before rounding the table to inspect Athenas potion. 

"My my! I take that back, this one has to be the perfect potion! Another 10 points to Slytherin! A very well done to Miss Delarosiere."

Athena politely thanked him before turning to Tom and giving him a wink, earning herself a furious glare from the boy. She swiftly exited the classroom, eager to finish her day quickly. Though that was proving to be harder than she first anticipated seeing as her back was once again pressed against a wall.

"What do you want Riddle? Gonna scare me into falling to my knees and kissing your shoes?" She said dryly.

"What did you do in potions?" He demanded.

"What did I say about questions Tom? You're rather nosy you know. You could just try being polite."

"What. Did. You. Do."

She giggled at him, looking up into his eyes. The height difference between them was a mere four inches, seeing as Athena herself was 6 foot tall.

"I made the potion darling, just in a different way."

"I doubt they teach potions differently at Beauxbatons. Where did you learn that method?" He asked, backing away from the girl slightly.

"Improvised." She shrugged, suppressing a laugh at his angry demeanour.

He rolled his eyes, knowing she was lying through her teeth to annoy him. What angered him more was that it was working. He'd known her no more than a few days and she was already getting under his skin, it infuriated him. He left her alone in the hallway, immediately going to his class and ignoring every nerve in his body telling him to go back.

He was _definitely_ going to kill her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was shit. I’m sorry.


	4. iv | Purity

**The full** moon leaked between the gaps in the branches and pooled into the forest, illuminating the few hooded figures who stood in a circle before their master. Nothing could be heard apart from shallow breathing and the occasional twig which snapped in the distance. No one dared say a word or make any sort of movement. Fear was evident in the hooded figures, it was practically radiating off of them and into the atmosphere. The fear made Tom feel alive. He leeched off of it, practically using it as a drug to get that beautiful high you couldn’t get anywhere else. He looked around to find every rolling on the balls of their feet, anxious for the meeting to start.

"Ever since the arrival of Athena Delarosiere, there has been a dent in our plans.” He started, eyeing the boys with something close to disdain. “I need to know everything I can about her as soon as possible. Befriend her, gain her trust, and report back to me as soon as you find out any useful information.”

“Riddle-.” A voice started, but was met with a look of pure loathing, causing the person to stumble over their words momentarily before continuing. “Lord Voldemort, how should we go about these plans of yours? She never speaks, unless it’s to you or Adamos, I doubt we would be able to befriend her soon. Besides, what will you do after you get what you need?”

“I’ll kill her.”

Everyone's breath seemed to of caught in their throat, no one dared say a word. The silence was louder than any banshee scream, any wolf howl or any natural disaster which plagued the world with noise. It was deafening.

"Why do you want to kill her, My Lord?" A different shrill voice questioned. 

"She has proven to be a nuisance of sorts. She will inevitably get in the way of my plans, so I shall rid her from my life, save myself from future disruptions. Though, I will use her for personal gain first." He said in a voice similar to that of a maniacal psychopath, which was rather fitting.

"P-personal gain?"

"Yes. She is smart, almost as smart as me. She's talented at magic, and she knows things. I suspect she knows things which will aid me on my path to world domination. No matter how much of an insufferable delinquent she may be, she holds knowledge I need, so I will soak all the information out of her until she's nothing but a pathetic shell of a human." He sneered.

"What does she know?" The other voice asked, his tone more demanding than before.

"Do not use that tone with me Lestrange." He spat.

"Forgive me, My Lord."

"Everyone go back to your common room, take the secret passages so you are not seen." The leader said finally, leaving himself on his own in the middle of the forest. 

Tom removed the cloak off of his body, discarding it off to the side before pacing up and down the small clearing he currently resides in. Thoughts were racing through his mind at a thousand miles per hour, that seemed to be happening rather often since the arrival of the strange girl. He hadn't spoken to her since she beat him in the potions practical work, her smug face was etched into his memory, always coming to the forefront of his mind to torture him. It had been around 3 weeks since she had awoken, nothing seemed out of the ordinary on the outside. Though, he'd been observing her. Watching from a distance. He could sense the dark magic emitting off of her. He noticed how her hands twitched, he noticed how her expression was constantly blank. He noticed her face had lost its colour. He knew she was dosing herself up with potions upon potions to numb whatever her problems were. It was funny, really.

She was weak. Tom knew that. She needed to be numb to even get through the day. She could barely hold a quill still for more than a few seconds before downing a potion when she thought no one was looking just to keep her hands still. Her head jerked to the left, her knee bounced up and down. She rarely even showed up to lessons, and when she did she didn't bother trying. It angered Tom, knowing she was wasting away her knowledge. He knew if she tried, even just a little, she could easily be tied with him academically. The question was, why? Why was she constantly looped out on potions? What could be causing her so much melancholy that she had to numb it all? Why waste her talent for some unknown reason?

It also made Tom determined, knowing she was weak. He could use that to his own advantage. She'd shown him she wasn't scared, that much he knew was true. But what if he gave her no reason to be scared? What if he simply befriended her, showed her he 'cared'. It was as evil as it was incredible, using his charm to steal away her secrets.

His thoughts morphed into visions of her half dead body on the floor, begging for mercy, begging him to change his mind. The look of betrayal on her face as she realised what he'd done.

The pain. The screams. The wounds. The looks. The emotions.

Tom was drunk off of her and the effect he knew he could have on her. All he wanted to do was make that beautiful little girl scream; in what way, Tom didn't know just yet. But it was bound to happen.

He chuckled to himself, leaning back to gaze up at the full moon that shined down upon him, letting it illuminate his features for a moment before returning to the school.

***

The moon was full, meaning that somewhere on the timeline Remus was probably going through a transformation; and Athena wouldn't be there. She knew, realistically, that there were bigger things to worry about and he probably wasn't actually transitioning tonight. Though she couldn't help but worry. It was around 4am, she'd gone through half a pack of cigarettes already, another one dangling on her lips as she gazed up at the sky naming the constellations and stars in her head. _Sirius, Orions Belt, The Pleiades; Alycone, Asterope, Maia, Celaeno, Electra, Taygeta and Merope. Just besides it was the Taurus constellerion, containing the Aldebaran Star._

She felt someone sit down next to her, though she didn't need to look up to see who it was. She silently offered Lestrange a cigarette before returning to naming the stars in her head. Specifically; ones which were sentimental.

_Draco. Cygnus. Hercules. Lyra. Bootes._

Her train of thought was interrupted by Lestrange clearing his throat. 

"What are you doing out here at this time of night?" He asked softly, in a non-demanding way.

"Couldn't sleep, I like looking at the stars. It's peaceful." She replied. "How about yourself."

"Same here, couldn't sleep either."

 _Lie_.

She knew he was part of Toms little gang. She also knew they had a meeting tonight, she could smell the Dark Magic on him. She chose not to press on the subject, she was unsure if she would like the answer she would receive.

"Wh-what do you think of Tom?" Phoebus asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you like him?" She snorted in reply.

"Are you daft? Of course not." She replied. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just, stay away from him.” 

She regarded him for a moment, his aura was filled with anxiety. He was gazing upon the stars while his knee bounced up and down in a continuous rhythm, he looked deep in thought, it was strange.

"I will.” She said after a while, turning back to her own stargazing. 

"Ok. Good. Come on, let's go to bed it's late."

She idly followed him back to the common room before he crept up to the dorm room, leaving Athena alone. In the corner of her eye, she spotted a familiar figure sat by the fireplace, brooding on his own. Seemingly deep in thought, Tom stared at the fireplace not even blinking. He didn't react when Athena came and took a seat on the sofa besides his chair, studying him with a perplexed twinkle in her eyes. She wouldn't admit it, but he intrigued her. No matter how much she hated him and wanted to watch the life drain from his eyes in front of her and have him begging for mercy, she couldn't help but think back to his childhood; or what would of been his childhood had he not been abandoned.

She wouldn't do the task. She couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to have a civil conversation with him, let alone care about him. Yet, she wanted to get to know him. Get under his skin. Understand why he became the way he is, or soon will be. It was sad almost, if only he’d been shown love and effectuons as a child, his curse probably wouldn’t of taken much of a toll on his life. But alas, you can’t change the past. She averted her gaze back to the fire, inhaling the fumes to rid herself of the putrid smell of dark magic that was emanating off of Tom.

"Where are those scars from?" He suddenly asked, snapping her out of her daze.

"Which ones?" She asked nonchalantly not even looking over at him.

"The ones on your collarbone that drag down to underneath your nightgown." 

Absentmindedly, she dragged her fingers along the three gashes which decorated her skin. They started from her collarbone and travelled down to her abdomen. She’d gotten them when she was just 14, saving an Azkaban escapee with a werewolf on a full moon was not the brightest of ideas, but it all worked out in the end.

"Werewolf scratches." She replied, finally looking over at him.

He had an odd look on his face, as though he were trying to solve a difficult riddle. Ironic. She thought. She was surprised he hadn’t attempted Legilemency again, though she supposed He seemed to exhausted for another petty argument.

"What happened?" He asked, shorting a quick glance her way before returning to watching the green flames crackle in the fireplace.

"Ran into a werewolf when I was 14, got attacked. Lucky it didn't bite me." It wasn't entirely a lie, but she was leaving a lot of information out.

"What happened as a result of the scratches?"

"If you're wondering if I can smell the dark magic surrounding you, I can. It's the only thing i can smell."

He didn't reply. She looked away.

"Are all of your senses heightened?" He said after a long while of silence.

"Ah little Riddle doesn't know something for once, how does it feel?" She asked in a mocking tone.

He rolled his eyes, his demeanour turning into a passive aggressive one.

"If you weren't already aware, not many books have any useful information on werewolves or anything to do with them. I'm merely curious as to how it's affected your life." He stated firmly.

"I'm flattered." She rolled her eyes. "Yes, most of my senses are heightened. I like my meat rarer, I can hear things further away, I can see better in the dark, and I can smell peoples moods and even sense when they’re lying.” She emphasised the last sentence, letting him figure out Why ok his own.

"Are you not scared?" He asked.

"Why would I be scared Tom?"

"The Dark Magic. It doesn't intimidate you? Worry you?"

"Do you want me to be intimidated?" She quirked an eyebrow.

He thought about it for a moment before answering. "No."

"Well like I said, I’m not.”

"I think it's rather stupid you aren't."

"Are you intimidated by me Tom? I could smell the anger and jealousy on you when I informed you of my werewolf scar. I can sense your pulse quickening and slowing at every point in this conversation. I can practically hear your jaw clench every time I speak. So no, it's not stupid, it's practical. Why should I be intimidated by you when you've given me no reason to be?" She spat.

His eyes widened ever so slightly at her response. She was going to be a very difficult person to manipulate. He wasn't sure wether he liked that or not.

"I'm not intimidated by you. You've given me no reason to be." He responded simply. She smirked.

"Good answer, Riddle."

***

14th January, 1997.

"Albus, you've really outdone yourself this time." McGonagall said sternly, eyeing the Headmaster with disdain.

"Minerva, I promise you the girl will be okay." He replied simply, avoiding her gaze.

"I cannot believe you Albus." She said coldly. "How dare you. How dare you send a girl back in time against her will to meet none other than Tom Riddle! She's a child Albus! A child! And you've sent her on a suicide mission she doesn't even know she's on."

"Everything will work out fine. Minerva, our resources are running thin, as are the members of The Order. There was simply no other way."

"That is a lie and you know it. You are raising these children for slaughter! What happens once the wrong people get a hold of the fact that she is indeed alive? What then?"

"I can assure you no one will find out. The select few; Draco, Narcissa, Phoebus, you, myself and Madame Pomfrey are the only people aware of her survival as of current." He assured her. 

"Only those people?! I will NOT lie to Remus, I cannot do that to him. I will not do that to him. You cannot keep this a secret from everyone Albus. It just won't work."

He thought about her words for a moment. She was true, to a certain extent, but lying would make it easier for everyone else.

"Minerva, if she completes this task, no one will remember her. The timeline will be changed and Tom will never turn into Voldemort. It also means Athena will cease to exist in our time, she is saving the wizarding world as we know it. Lying will make it easier."

"No. N-no! What were you thinking?! How could you! How could you! I will not lie to the people I love as if the were my own family! Nor will Poppy! I'm ashamed of you, so deeply ashamed. I do not care if she is saving the wizarding world! She's lost everyone she's ever loved! And now you're taking everything away without even asking! She will die, and you don't care." She screamed.

This was the first time Albus had ever seen Minerva truly angry. She was shaking with fury. Her fists were clenched besides her as she stared at him with such disdain. He sighed to himself, knowing she was right; but he simply did not care.

"I will not lie. Remus and Sirius have been worried sick for too long. As have her friends, they do not deserve this nor does she. They deserve to know at least have of the truth. Come up with a lie! Anything! But you cannot tell them she is dead, I will not tell them she is dead." She said, her voice significantly quieter.

"Okay. We will tell select few that she is alive and well. I will think of something."

"Good." That was all she said before storming out of his office and making a point to slam the door shut behind her.

"Albus you know how this ends, you know your plan won't work." The portrait of Headmaster Dippet said from besides him.

"Have faith Armando, things can always change."

"That doesn't mean they will."

***

"How are you feeing this fine and dandy morning darling?" Phoebus asked at the breakfast table, annoyingly cheery considering how early it was in the morning.

"Shut the fuck up Phoebus before I stab you with my fork." She grunted back, stabbing her sausage violently.

"Someone's moody this morning." Freja joked, taking a seat besides Athena with a smile on her face.

She rolled her eyes and continued to try and eat her food. Her hand jerked sporadically causing the fork to topple onto the table. She tried again, and her hand twitched again making her drop the fork once more. Phoebus gave her a look of concern which she ignored. Swiftly, she downed 3 potions she had stored in her cloak pocket, shaving the food aside and burying her face in her hands.

"What are those potions for?" Phoebus asked, trying to hide the concern in his voice.

"My tremors and twitches, and...just some other stuff I need help with." She shrugged.

"Why do you get twitches and tremors?" Tom asked from opposite her.

She ignored him, zoning out again as she did so often. He sent her a soft glare before returning to his book. She recognised it, having seen it line the walls of Dumbledores office in the nineties. She knew it contained nearly every spell deemed to immoral to use, it was a book on Dark Magic and banned curses that were supposed to be no longer in use by the Wizarding World. She was not surprised to find him reading it.

A tap on her shoulder distracted her, causing her to whip around to find herself looking at Professor Dumbledore.

"Good morning Miss Delarosiere." He said calmly.

"Morning." 

He slipped her a note, which she shoved in her pocket, before departing from the Great Hall.

"What's that about?" Avery asked.

She skimmed the note quickly before shoving it away once again.

"Prescription." She replied.

“For what?”

“Things.”

“Such as?”

“Twitches and Tremors, alongside other things.” She mumbled, earning herself a pitying look from the boy.

The rolled her eyes and picked up her belongings, deciding she would head to a lesson today, seeing as she’d been neglecting doing so for a long while now. Though, of course, she was followed by the one person she was trying her best to avoid.

"Why do you have a prescription for tremors and twitches?" Tom demanded.

"Why do you want to know?" 

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because it has nothing to do with you."

"What even happened to you before you came here? You just arrived out of the sky half dead then suddenly became top of all your classes and addicted to potions."

"I'm not addicted to potions. I need them for reason which do not concern you, just like what happened before I arrived here." She said sternly, picking up her pace to try and escape him.

"I'm going to figure you out. You know magic thats probably not even in the restricted section of the library." He said with a smirk. 

"Oh really?" She said in a bored tone.

He just scoffed and walked ahead of her, taking his seat which was annoyingly placed next to hers in the lesson. She sat down next to him, shrugging off her cloak before getting on with the work they were set. She sped through it, deciphering the codes and stories the ancient dunes depicted. It was comforting almost, working through things which all had a definite answer. It all clicked into place on her mind, translating itself with minimal effort on her part. It reminded her of her times in her fourth year, cracking the codes to all of the texts they were given with ease. It was no different now.

Tom attempted Legilemency on her again, and was again shut out within seconds, not even able to take a peak at a single memory.She let out a laugh that almost sounded like a cackle, which earned her a confused look from the teacher.

"Miss Delarosiere, what is it that you find so funny?" He asked sternly.

"Nothing sir, sorry for the disruption." She said sweetly, shooting him a flirtatious smile which made the teacher blush before turning away. 

Tom scoffed from besides her, making Athena smirk.

"He's disgusting." He muttered under his breath.

"Wow, Tom the feminist." She said in a mocking tone.

"I'll have you know I am all for gender equality, I am avidly against sexism. It's a stupid notion made by inferior men with superiority complexes."

Athena struggled to keep her laughter in, covering her face with her hands to muffle the sounds of laughter. He scowled at her, failing to understand what was funny about the situation.

"I do not understand what is so funny about my beliefs in equality, do you not feel the same?"

"Of course I feel the same, I am a woman myself, Riddle. I just find it funny you think that is a stupid notion but blood purity is not." She said simply, once she'd collected herself.

"That's different." He spat.

"I find it funny you think that."

"Why?"

She looked over at him, tilting her head to the side in curiosity as she looked him up and down before turning away. He scowled yet again, watching as she packed her things and exited the class. He yanked her back again, looking at her dead in the eye.

"Why do you find it funny, Delarosiere?"

"You know why."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 100 hits!! I know that might not seem like a big deal but it’s honestly made my whole week so thank you thank you thank you!! I appreciate you all so much, here’s another chapter, hope you like it better than the last one lmao but I hope you’re all doing well and staying safe!


	5. v | Library

" **So, you've** been here for about a month now, how are you finding it?" Freja asked from the bed adjacent to the window, Athena herself was seated on the floor, an aged book seated in her lap.

She shrugged half heartedly. "It's alright. The boys are wankers though."

"Yeah, but you gotta love Rosier and Malfoy, their proper sweethearts."

"Rosiers nice." She said, meaning it truthfully. "Malfoys a bit of a dick though, dunno why you fancy him."

"I don't fancy him!" Freja shrieked, sending the pillow she had previously been levitating towards Athena, though it stopped and fell to the floor a metre before her. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Athena asked innocently, flicking to the next page in her book.

"Alright well who do you fancy? Slytherins got some good looking boys, though Ravenclaws quidditch team is quite a nice sight, I must say."

"So you do fancy Malfoy?" She said with a smirk, earning herself a frown in return.

"I don't fancy him, but he's quite the looker, dont you think? Just a shame he's so prejudiced."

Athena hummed in reply, wholeheartedly agreeing with her. "Do they not know you're muggle-born then?" She asked.

She didn't miss the way Freja froze completely, turning to look at the girl on the floor with wide eyes and an unreadable expression on her face. It was almost comical.

"I'm not a mud blood." She said sternly, eyeing Athena with something she couldn't quite describe.

"Yes you are Freja, dunno why you're lying to me, as if I care."

"Well I'm not! Why would you say something like that?"

"You're accents not posh enough." She said simply.

"You don't speak fancy either!" Freja shot back.

"Bloody hell Freja I'm not angry at you! I don't give a shit if your parents are muggles, I was raised by a half-blood werewolf for Merlins sake. I'm not like them."

Freja huffed and flopped back onto the bed, returning to her task of levitating the pillows above her and onto the neighbouring bed.

"Tell anyone and I'll cut your tongue out." She warned.

Athena chuckled, eyeing the girl with fondness. "Your secrets safe with me darling."

The dark skinned girl huffed and crossed her arms, feigning anger as she refused to let the frown wipe off her face. Eventually it turned into a grin as Athena finally put away her book and averted all her attention to Freja.

***

The common room was filled with many students, all from different year groups, all equally as annoying to Athena. She spotted a group of familiar boys picking on a small little first year in the corner of the common room, she rolled her eyes and went back to reading, questioning why she even came down here in the first place. She was rarely leaving her room, only when Phoebus or Freja forced it upon her

"Why hello there darling." Avery said from in front of her, grabbing a chair and straddling it backwards.

"Good evening Avery." She replied. 

"Watcha doing."

"Reading."

"Boring."

She rolled her eyes, smirking at his flustered reaction.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Well, you're just sitting here on your own. I thought I'd come and chat to you, get you out of your gloomy little mood you've been stuck in since you got here."

"Well, thank you for the concern I suppose. What would you like to talk about?" She said, setting her book aside.

"I don't know, anything. Let's get to know each other, we hang out everyday and I barely know you."

"Alright, what would you like to know?"

He thought about it for a second, dramatically tapping his finger against his chin and gazing upwards to the ceiling.

"What is your favourite colour?"

"Green."

"Lovely. What's your favourite food?"

"Curry and rice."

"Good choice. How did you get here?"

"Smooth." She said mockingly. "I don't know how I got here, one moment I was being tortured, the next I was falling through the sky." It wasn't entirely a lie, though it wasn't a full truth.

"Tortured? By who?" He asked, stalling his rocking on his chair as a concerned expression fell over his face.

"I don't know." She said simply.

"What about your family?" He asked. She laughed.

"I don't know my father, my mothers been in hospital my whole life. The person who looked after me, well, I can only imagine what has happened to him." She said, faking a grim smile.

"Merlin. Sorry, for intruding, I was just y'know, curious."

"It's fine." She said, waving her hand lazily.

"Why was your mother in Hospital? If you don't mind me asking."

Luckily, Phoebus arrived at the table along with the rest of the group before she had to reply. They joined the table, immediately diving into discussions about this and that. Athena tuned them out, returning to her reading. The table reeked of Dark Magic, it was so thick in the air she could cut it with a knife. They'd been with Tom. It was radiating off of every single one of them. They'd been using it, been used on, and been around people using it. She caught Phoebus' eyes, sensing that he was in pain before exiting the common room.

Her senses were overstimulated, the racket of the conversation, the smell of the magic. It was too much. She downed a potion, not even bothering to read which one it was, and immediately felt a wave of calmness wash over her. She idly made her way through the corridors, smiling at select portraits, sneering at others. It was just after dinner, meaning the halls were practically empty. She basked in the familiarity of the castle. She pretended she was back home, that Hermione was about to bump into her from around the corner because she was too distracted by a book. Luna was about to come prancing down the corridor, unusually happy in such dark times. Ginny was out on the Quidditch pitch with Harry, while Rosalie and Arthur sat in Library.

Her false reality was quickly washed away and came and drowned her as she entered the library. Rosalie and Arthur were not there. They weren't here. It was full of unrecognisable people, people who probably weren't alive by the time she was born. It wasn't Madame Pince, it was Madame Smith who owned the books. She wandered through the ailes, skimming her eyes over the many titles which adorned the worn down shelves. Athena found herself in the muggle fiction section, the shelves filled with old stories she had forgotten existed. Her eyes caught sight of a familiar book, she eagerly pulled it off the shelf and went to find a secluded table on her own. She delicately dragged her fingers down the cover, inspecting the unfamiliar drawing which decorated the front page.

 _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_.

As she started reading, she read it in Remus' voice, pretending she was a little girl again dozing off as he read to her before bed. She was lost in the pages, as though she was meeting the rabbit with Alice, having tea with the Mad Hatter and getting chased down by the Queen of Hearts. Though as always, she was dragged out of her false reality by the one thing she tried to escape from just moments ago.

 _Dark Magic_.

She ignored him at first, much to his annoyance. She simply read, her body language indicated no signs of discomfort or annoyance. She was calm. Serene.

"Can I help you?" She asked, snapping him out of some sort of trance he had been in.

"Will you answer my questions?" Riddle asked, quirking an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes, going back to reading.

"What happened to your parents?" He asked.

"What happened to yours?" She asked without hesitation.

He stiffened slightly, suppressing his shock.

"Hit a nerve did I?" She smirked.

"No. You didn't." He seethed.

Her eyes darted down to the blank book in his hands.

"What are you reading?" She asked, seeming genuinely interested, Tom smirked. 

"I'll tell you if you answer my questions."

"I'm not that daft Tom. It's about Dark Magic, is it not?"

"Wouldn't you like more details?"

"What are the questions?" 

"What happened to your parents? How did you get here? Why do you know the things you do?"

"I answered most of those questions to Avery, I'm sure you've already received the answer you so desperately want." She chuckled humourlessly.

"How did you guess that?"

"How do I know the things I know?" She smiled, though he saw straight through it.

"You don't like me." He stated.

"I assume the feeling is mutual."

"I'm quite fond of you, actually."

"Liar." She said simply before resting her elbows on the table and her face in the palms of her hand. "Now, I think I get to ask you some questions."

"Go on." He said, relaxing back into the chair. He was getting through to her.

"Why don't you have any friends?"

He tilted his head to the side before answering. "I do have friends, Malfoy and such."

"They're followers. They flinch every time you come near them, after being with you, they reek of Dark Magic and blood. They don't like you, you don't like them, yet they respect you, why? What do you do to them?"

"If I lie, you will be able to tell, yet you know I'm not going to say the truth. Why do you bother?"

"You'll give in eventually. Setting Avery on me won't work forever, darling." She smiled.

"Are you sure? You don't know me as well as you think darling, how do you know I'm actually interested with you." He said, leaning forward.

"I know you're intrigued with me, wether you want to admit it or not. I know you were initially planning on using your dazzling charms and wonderful personality to woo me into being useful then discarding me once I've fulfilled what you want. I know that my wolf scratch put a little dent in your plans, having a built in lie detector won't do you any favours will it? My Occlumency too, you can't simply read my mind to get everything you so desire. No matter how much I like your little gang of followers, they won't be able to complete all your dirty work for you."

He stared at her, holding eye contact. The look was unreadable as was his face. Then, he laughed. He let out a barking laugh before his face dropped into a stony expression.

"I have absolutely no care for you, Delarosiere. You know nothing about me. You may see through my façade but only slightly, there's layers upon layers you have yet to discover, as is the same with you. The only difference being, I will discover your secrets." He leaned forward, their faces inches apart. She had a cynical smile on her face, her breath leaving a whisper of a feel on his face.

"I'm sure you will Tom." She said with a smile, before giggling away and returning to reading.

He watched her for a moment, he couldn't decide wether to be impressed or angry at her reaction. He was determined to crack her. He just knew she was hiding something, something that would aid him on his quest for power. He was thirsty for knowledge, he craved new information that would help him. She had both of those things, which meant he craved her too. It was simply for her brains. Nothing more. Nothing less. Her power. Her wits. That's all.

"One more question." He asked, causing her to look up from her book with an eyebrow quirked.

"Go on."

"What did you mean the other night, when we spoke about purity?" He asked.

She laughed, her angelic laugh that he loathed so much. She held his gaze for a moment too long, making him ever so slightly uncomfortable.

"I told you. You know why."

"I'm afraid I do not." He seethed, cursing himself for letting his anger show. She rolled her eyes. 

"Well, guess you'll just have to figure it out then." She sighed, returning to her reading.

***

"You know, you don't have to be so grumpy all the time." Phoebus joked, nudging Athena in the side.

"Shut up Phoebus." She grumbled, still half asleep.

"Now now Nina, that's not way to talk to the love of your life now is it?" He tutted.

"You are far from the love of my life, Phoebus. You're lucky I didn' rip your throat out for waking me up so bloody early."

"It's Hogsmeede weekend! And you've never been before, so of course I had to take you."

"You didn't need to take me so fucking early."

"It's ten in the morning, you'll survive."

They arrived in The Three Broomsticks, finding themselves a secluded table as Phoebus quickly ordered some butter beer for the pair.

"Why are you such a moody old bat." He grumbled as he approached the grumpy girl.

"Maybe because it's a Saturday and I am awake before midday, which by the way, is not what I was planning to do." She grumbled back, snatching the bottle out of his hands.

"No, it's because I didn't let you get drugged up on whatever potions Palmores got you on, you should be thanking me actually. They aren't good for you."

"They are good for me, they're medication."

"No, they're not."

"I'm not having this argument with you."

"Oh please, you're so sexy when you're angry."

This earned him a soft smirk from the girl, over the next hour her mood improved. Though she couldn't help herself, she adored Phoebus too much. When she was around him, the nagging feeling in the back of her head making her feel bad for being here in the first place disappeared. He understood her somehow, getting her moods and small mannerisms. Understanding her complex mind when she rarely opened up to him, for someone who could not feel a large amount of love, she knew that Phoebus was most likely the exemption of her curse.

"What's the deal with you and Tom then?" Phoebus asked casually.

"We have a mutual want to murder each other." She shrugged, taking a sip of her Butterbeer.

"He's interested in you."

"I'm aware." 

"How are you not scared of him?" He exclaimed.

"He hasn't given me a reason to be." She said, her tone bordering on boredom.

"Look, Nina, you can be annoying but you're not thick. You know he's bad news, it doesn't take an idiot to figure that out."

"Seems like half the schools idiots seeing as he has them all wrapped around his finger." She shrugged. "He knows Dark Magic, but so do I. I do not care that he has a weird obsession with me, it's not like I can give him what he wants."

"And, what does he want?" He asked, hesitantly.

"You know exactly what he wants, and I'm not going to help him."

The rest of the evening was spent exchanging mindless banter, smoking cigarettes and getting in heated debates over meaningless topics. The whole time Athena was uneasy, the sense that someone was watching over her kept creeping it's way into her nerves, making every last one stand on end. She brushed it aside, assuming it was her wolf senses adjusting to the new surroundings, Phoebus was calm and collected the whole time.

They were now lounged in the common room, Freja joining them alongside Avery and Rosier. The group studied for a while, occasionally Athena would catch Toms eye. His eyes were filled with disdain and fury, she could smell the anger radiating off of him. It was stuffy in the room, due to Toms complex emotions invading all of her senses. She didn't understand how someone cursed to not feel anything felt so much and so hard. She supposed he didn't have any friends, not really - followers, yes, but not friends. She wondered; _What would of happened if his mother never died? Dad never left? What could of happened if he actually made friends? If someone cared for him?_

So many what if's, but it didn't matter now. The damage was done, she supposed. Though, it could always be reversed in a way. She could suck it up and be kind to him, though Tom is not the only person with a curse. There were more than a few things Athena and Tom had in common; she didn't really know what to think of that.

 _Use it to your advantage_. A shrill voice shrieked in her head.

She could, she could show him sympathy and empathy. But where would that get her? Probably six feet under if she wasn't careful.

"So, Delarosiere, how are you finding Hogwarts?" Avery asked, chucking a paper ball at her which she quickly caught.

"It's okay." She replied nonchalantly, tossing the ball back.

He simply sighed and averted his attention away from trying to grab hers. From across the room, she could see a smug smirk making its way onto Toms face.

"How do you do it?" She could just about make out Avery asking Phoebus.

"Do what?"

"Talk to her, have a conversation. She's so closed off."

“I dunno, she’s not really like that with me. Just takes time, she’ll warm up to you eventually, as long as you give her a reason to. She’s not thick you know, she knows when you’re talking to her just to get Toms approval.”

Avery sat alarmingly still for a while, seemingly soaking up all of Phoebus’ words.

“Yeah, I s’pose, she isn’t really talking to any of us other than when she has to.”

“The girls just been thrown across the world after losing everyone she loves, cut her some slack.”

Athena tried hard not to roll her eyes at the ludicrous comment. She was doing fine, splendid actually, in her opinion. She knew she was leaving soon, she just didn’t want to create false attachments to things and people she would inevitably have to leave behind. She decided to use her Legilemency on Phoebus.

_I’m perfectly fine Phoebus. I don’t need Averys pity points. She shot at him._

_Yeah right. Like you haven’t had eight potions today already._

_I need them Phoebus._

_Not all of them._

He shot her a look, which made her sneer in return. She snapped her book shut, exiting the common room again only to bump into Freja on the other side, though she wasn’t alone.

“Nina!” The new nickname had become quite popular between Freja and Phoebus. “Here, i want you to meet Vivian Fernsby, Cicely Greengrass and Walburga Black!” 

The three girls were all alarmingly different. Vivian had bright, strawberry blonde hair, her face was decorated elegantly in makeup and she looked strikingly similar to the limited amount of photos Athena had seen of her mother. Cicely Greengrass looked like how you would imagine, long blonde hair with bright green eyes and a friendly smile. Walburga Black, she wore a sneer on her face, she looked exactly like the portrait in Grimmauld Place, despite being considerably younger.

Athena offered them polite smiles, taking the hands of Cicely and Vivian when they offered, though Walburga seemed almost disgusted by the sight of the girl in front of her. Her thick black hair was kept back with numerous glamour and beauty charms, she was quite beautiful, identical to Sirius almost. Her skin was fair, not a blemish in sight and her eyes were a deep brown, almost black. It was a sight to behold, she stood like she was the queen of the world. Athena supposed that’s how she thought of herself.

She had the classic pure blood posture, standing with elegance and dignity. Not a single thing was out of place, her uniform was perfect, hair and makeup alike. She was, for lack of better words, beautiful.

“And who’s this?” Walburga said in a demanding tone, making Cicely roll her eyes behind her.

“This is Athena Delarosiere, the new girl.” Vivian said, an odd expression on her face.

“Oh.” Was all Black said. An expression laced with disdain was drawn on her face. “You’re not a mud blood are you? I suppose I can look past a half-blood, but you’re not filthy, are you?”

“Pureblood.” Athena ground out through gritted teeth, shooting Freja a look which went unnoticed by the trio.

“Perfect! I think me and you will get along just fine then. I never see you in lessons though, that can change can’t it?”

Athena didn’t respond. She just eyed the girl with the same look she had just been on the receiving end of.

“Well this has been lovely, but I’m afraid I must be leaving now. I’ll see you later Athena, bye bye.” Walburga said, filling up the awkward silence with a sickly sweet smile before turning on her heel and leaving, the other three soon following.

It was a pity really, Athena though, someone’s personality had a drastic effect on their beauty.


	6. vi | Diary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warning for this chapter*  
> It includes; mentions of drug abuse, self harm, mentions of torture and depression. 
> 
> Please be kind to yourselves and skip this chapter if you struggle with any of these things, it’s a heavy subject throughout this whole chapter. 
> 
> If you are struggling, feel free to comment or message me, my Tumblr is @/monkeygonetoheavenn and my messages are always open to anyone who needs someone to talk to! 
> 
> Hope you’re all well and staying safe, also hope you appreciate the fast update, I’m quite proud of myself teehee :)

**The History** of Magic classroom was stuffy and the smell of Dark Magic was putrid in the atmosphere. It was the last lesson of the day, though ironically it was the first lesson Athena had bothered to show up to. It was becoming a routine, a concerning one at that, she rarely showed up to lessons or meals. Never really leaving her room except to go to the infirmary and get more potions. Her twitches and tremors were rising in their regular happenings, it had gotten so bad Athen could barely hold a quill. That was partly due to the fact that the nurse had cut her off from the specific potion which calmed her down, saying it was doing no good for her mental stability. Now, she was at a loss. Holed up, locked away.

Every single day was the same. Wake up, smoke, take potions, smoke some more, sleep, have nightmare, wake up. Every night she had the same dream, the feeling of being tortured never ending. The scorching pain of being repeatedly burnt was engrained into her mind. Every time she closed her eyes, the feeling of her body being shredded to pieces as thousands of cuts were painted along her body filled up her senses. The seemingly never ending pain of being Crucio'd flew to the forefront of her mind every time her finger twitched or her neck jerked.

Other nights it was fourth year, when she realised Mad-eye Moody was actually Barty Crouch Jr and she was tortured with the crutiatus curse for hours until she passed out and was hospitalised for weeks, unable to move without a searing pain overriding her body.

Then some nights, the worst nights, she was brought back to when she was a baby. The first time she ever saw Lord Voldemort. The screams of her mother would fill her ears as the image of her writhing and squirming uncontrollably on the floor plagued her mind.

It never ended. Every night was the same, yet slightly different. The tremors in her body were a constant reminder of everything that happened. Everything shed been through just moments before arriving here. There wasn't a single space on her body that wasn't decorated with scar tissue. She was a shell of a human, a pathetic one at that.

Her hands twitched again, causing the quill to fall from her grip and land on the floor with a loud crash. After a few embarrassing attempts at picking it up and attempting to use it again, Athena left the classroom and stalked back to her dormitory, entering the bathroom and throwing off her clothes, changing into her nightwear.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror, absentmindedly tracing over her scars. She followed the twists and turns across her body, careful not to press down too hard seeing as most of them were new. Her whole body was battered up, it was a depressing sight. She shrugged on a nightgown just before a wave of exhaustion took over her and she collapsed onto the floor. She scrambled across the room and grabbed all the potions she could find to replenish herself before she summoned her wand from across the room and threw her head back against the wall.

She was alone. She was empty. She had nothing. She had nobody.

_Empty. Alone. Nothing. Nobody. Empty. Alone. Nothing. Nobody. Empty. Alone. Nothing. Nobody._

The words swam around in her head.

Her arms were the most scarred. Once upon a time, they were simply decorated with freckles. No blemished. The odd bruise here and there growing up as she grew in and out of her adventurous phase. Now, they were battered. They looked as though they could be snapped in half with minimal pressure.

She grabbed a knife from the drawers on her desk, twisting it mindlessly in her hands. She eyes the blade with longing, almost desire. She didn't feel anything. She couldn't feel anything. But she needed to feel something. To be reminded she was here, she was alive. She needed to. It would make her feel better. Right?

She dragged the blade across her arm. Just once; and watched as it healed almost immediately. She did it again. And again. And again. Each time it healed. She did it faster and deeper. More cuts up her arm. Not stopping until she suddenly realised she wasn't healing anymore and she could feel her hand. She quickly healed herself before climbing into bed and trying to forget about all her problems, even if it only gave her a few minutes of serenity, it was a good enough escape from the hell she'd been through.

***  
  


"Hurry up, we're gonna be late." Freja tutted from in front of Athena as the pair trudged through the corridors.

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm not particularly one to care about punctuality." Athena grunted, still half asleep with her uniform carelessly thrown on her.

"I have noticed, which is why I've dragged you out here to actually turn up to a lesson for once." She said sternly, before taking on a softer tone and coming face to face with Athena. "As a prefect, and also as your friend, it is my duty to look out for you. Unbeknownst to you, I've grown rather fond of you and do care about you. Now come on, I heard we're making The Draught of Living Death today!"

Freja quickly waved her wand across Athena, straightening out her uniform and hair before they entered the classroom. The room was dull and bleak, the only non-bland thing was the scent of Dark Magic which seemed to follow Tom around wherever he went. She mindlessly took her seat besides him, glancing up at the board to find Freja was right about what they were learning.

"Look who decided to show up." Tom said from besides her, an unreadable look on his face. 

She ignored him, grabbing the ingredients they would need and silently giving him the correct proportions for the Potion before reverting to her old ways of ignoring instructions and following her will.

As she was throwing in her Acrumantula Venom, a firm hand clasped around her wrist, yanking it away.

"What in Salazars name do you think you're doing?" Tom seethed from besides her.

"Making the potion." She snapped, yanking her hand away and chucking the venom into the cauldron before stirring.

"Have you ever read a potions book before? You know, when you first arrived here I thought you were intelligent. Now; I know you're a pathetically stupid little girl who has issues with figures of authority." She snorted at that.

"Have I ever messed up a potion before?"

He didn't answer.

"Exactly, now Tommy, would you mind passing be the Flobberworm?"

He glared at her, a menacing glare full of hatred before he stalked closer to her, closing whatever personal space they once had.

"It's Riddle to you." He snarled. "Don't go getting cocky on me because the teachers let you off. They feel bad for you because you're so pathetic. Oh poor Athena! The girl who doesn't have a family, the girl who can't even hold a quill properly, the poor pathetic waste of space that no one cares about. Just because you don't get in trouble for skipping lessons, doesn't mean you're going to get away with everything else."

She stared up at him, craning her neck ever so slightly before letting a shit eating grin plaster itself on her face.

"Ah, you know me so well don't you."

"I know you better than you think."

"I'm sure you do Tommy, I'm sure you do." She mocked, crushing her Flobberworm with her bare hands and scraping it into the cauldron.

"And you think you know me?" He quirked an eyebrow, leaning against the table casually.

"I know you better than you think." She winked, before leaving the classroom just as the bell rang.

Unfortunately, he followed her out of the classroom, he caught up to her pace in no time.

"What do you mean by that, Delarosiere?" He asked, a smirk playing at his face.

"What do you know about me Tom?" She asked, leading them towards the courtyard.

"I know you're smart, you like to read and draw. You have a drug addiction, recreational and medical alike. You're 6ft tall, look very strange for a girl of your time. Judging by your mannerisms, I'd say you have a dad waiting at home for you, though you're mother's not in your life, though she used to be. Three siblings, you're the eldest." He deduced. "Am I right?"

She looked at him, sitting down on a bench and patting the space besides her, urging Tom to sit. He didn't sit, he stayed standing and watched her relax.

"One brother, two sisters."

"Hm?"

"Your siblings. You have one brother and two sisters."

She tilted her head at him, then quickly conjured up a cigarette, lighting it with a snap of her fingers. She didn't offer Tom one, though he had his own and eventually they found themselves chainsmoking in a heavy silence. 

"Dead mum. Deadbeat dad. Only child. No family." She said eventually.

"Is that about you?"

"What do you think?"

"How'd you guess?" He asked, irritation evident in his voice.

"Now what have I said about questions?" She scolded. "I find you so very entertaining sometimes."

"Why is that?"

"You're so closed off, yet so easy to read."

"What if I'm just manipulating you into thinking you know me?"

"Am I wrong?"

"About?"

"Your family. Am I wrong?"

He thought about it for a moment before answering.

"Yes. Was I correct?" 

"I'll let you figure that one out Tom."

"Riddle." He corrected.

She rolled her eyes, lighting up another cigarette. The view was nice, the same yet different. The atmosphere felt almost identical to how she was used too, yet there was an evident slight in the world around her.

"What is your least favourite thing about me?" She asked after a while.

"Excuse me?" He said in a bored tone.

"You hate me. That much is obvious. I wouldn't put it past you that you would kill me given the chance. So why? Why do you hate me?" She clarified.

"Why do you hate me?"

"Stop diverting."

"I don't hate you."

"We've established that I can smell lies."

"I don't want to kill you."

"Not until you've got what you want from me."

"Which is?"

"Information on Dark Magic."

"Do you have information on Dark Magic?" He asked, his brow quirking in interest.

She shrugged, inhaling another long toke from the cigarette as she marvelled at the view. She could never get bored of tracing the outlines of the Scottish mountains with her eyes, watching the landscape blossom with life, it was comforting.

"Beautiful isn't it." She said in a voice so quiet it was almost a whisper.

"Hm?"

"The view. It's so peaceful. You can just forget about everything and appreciate nature." She had the ghost of a smile on her face.

He took in her words and jumbled them around in his brain for a while. He gazed out at the view, the ominous black lake snaked round the mountains and went out of site. He trailed the outlines of all the significant pieces of land and found himself feeling rather peaceful. He turned to see Athena had left, though he didn't mind. He stayed for a while, watching the view and thinking a lot of things over, he was serene, he'd never felt that way before. It was nice.

***  
  


"Good evening, Miss Rosier-Black. How do you do?" Dumbledore asked with a gracious smile.

"Fine." She replied dryly, dropping 3 lemon drops in her mouth and crunching down on them in an obnoxiously loud manner.

"How have you been getting on at Hogwarts so far?"

She shrugged half-heartedly. "Been alright I suppose."

"I've noticed you haven't been showing up to lessons, is everything alright?" She snorted at that.

"Not much point in me going to lessons if I can't even hold a quill properly." She shrugged again.

"If there's anything me or the staff at Hogwarts can do to help, we are more than happy to oblige."

"I was tortured for 4 hours straight by Tom Riddle, I nearly died, you saw me when I arrived it was gory and gross. Then I got sent back in time, against my will, and the first thing I was asked to do was to befriend Tom Riddle. Then, after refusing, I ended up being in every single lesson with him, with every teacher insisting I sit next to him." She sent him a pointed look. "But you're already aware of this, but you don't care. You want me to solve all of your problems and by doing so you pair me off with the man who has tried to murder me, who sent my mother to hospital for 16 years and who is the reason I look like I've been ripped apart and sewn back together. But yeah, I'm hunky fucking dory, thanks for asking." She popped another lemon drop in her mouth before slouching down in her chair, feeling exhausted.

"You say you can't hold a quill, why is that?" He asked, after a long silence.

"Being crucio'd non stop will do that to you." She scoffed.

"Even so, that was not the only time you've undergone torture is it? It happened before, yes?"

She glared at him, her hands twitching irritably at her sides as she tried to figure out what he was getting at.

"The first time was when I was 14, a death eater was planning to kill a friend of mine and I tried to expose him, he cruio'd me until I passed out so I could tell anyone. The second time was this lunatic Bellatrix, she tried killing a...father figure in my life, we dueled and she got me with the curse when my back was turned. Then, with To-Riddle, before I came here."

"Father figure? Not your real father?"

"No." She seethed out, anger bubbling dangerously close to the surface.

"Do you know your father? Or mother?"

Every single piece of glass in the room shattered into a million pieces, the windows blown out, the lights destroyed and the few glasses flew out sporadically across the room, the contents of them drenching some papers. They sat in silence for a moment, Athena was completely still, Dumbledore looked rather shocked.

"My apologies, Sir." She said calmly, before everything reverted back to normal with a lazy wave of her hand. "But if you don't mind, I'll be leaving now seeing as you have nothing important to say to me."

She stormed out to find 3 teachers and a crowd of students surrounding the door to the office. The all eyed her warily before she made another light burst and the all scuttled away like afraid crabs on a beach. She smirked to herself, at least she could get some joy out of this bleak world. Athena turned and left the hallway, making her way back to the common room. She weaved in and out of students, a throbbing headache making its way to the forefront of her mind as they topic of her family flew around her head. She wasn't looking where she was going and before she knew it her foot caught on something and she was tripping over, her books flying to the floor.

As she braced for the impact of the floor she felt an arm snake it's way around her waist and hoist her back up, it was an unnaturally calming feeling, her mind went blank for a moment. Her anxieties flushing away as she collected herself. She turned to find herself in none other than Tom Riddles arms. He was looking at her with detest but also confusion, as if he didn't really understand why he did that or what was really going on. After he collected himself as well, he quickly pulled his arms away, she summoned her books back and looked at him for a moment, neither making any effort to move away from each other.

Eventually, she took a step back, much to her own dismay - though she couldn't understand why it disappointed her.

"Thanks." She mumbled quietly.

"Next time watch where you're going." He spat, before waltzing off, leaving Athena to continue her route back to the common room.

***  
  


The common room was empty, exactly how he liked it. The ominous glare of the fire reflected through his glass, casting green shadows on the wall adjacent to him. It was late, around midnight maybe. He was confused; to say the least. He caught her. Why? Why didn’t he let her fall? He dreamt of murdering the girl, yet he prevented her from doing something as silly as falling. That was the first problem, the second problem was that as she fell, she knocked his diary out of his hands. He didn’t notice until later, realising she must of grabbed it. She wouldn’t be able to read it, all the wards and spells the book was bound with would prevent anyone except from Tom being able to access it. Yet, he was still stressed.

Athena was a smart witch, that much he knew already, it was fairly obvious if you just decided to pay slightly more attention than normal. She didn’t use her text book in potions, much to Toms annoyance. She never had to take a moment to think or ask for a repeat of the question she was asked before answering it flawlessly. Yet, she never actively chose to flaunt her intelligence. In fact, she almost hid it. Never going to lessons, never bothering with effort when she did eventually show up. It was sad really, it was as if he was watching a decaying plastic bottle on a beach, she was slowly just wasting away. He couldn’t understand why.

There were too many ‘why’s’ surrounding her, he never got an answer out of her. When he did, it was from someone else and she’d meant for him to know which just angered him more.

He couldn’t understand why he was getting so worked up about this. She was pathetic, irrelevant and stupid. He scoffed to himself, taking a sip of fire whiskey. It was obvious to anyone that she was just some doll dosed up with painkillers 24/7, no wonder she constantly smelt of fags, and lavender and old books and strawberries...

No. She was just a dumb junkie 2 potions away from falling into an endless sleep. He almost laughed out loud at her, what a pathetic little mess of a person. As if she thought people didn’t notice the new scars appearing amongst the old ones, the endless supply of cigarettes and alcohol she seemed to have on her and the sneaky attempts at discreetly consuming god knows what from a vial every 20 minutes. It was sad, really., though Tom couldn’t bring himself to care.

Yet she was so enticing, she was anything but normal. A 6ft tall girl with blood red eyes and half black half white hair, he’d never seen anything like it. She was graceful, yet clumsy, though only when she chose to be. She didn’t care what people thought, nor did she care what people said. He could tell she could only just about tolerate his Knights, he couldn’t blame her really, none of them were lovely people. She kept to herself, not even Phoebus knew enough about her to suffice. She had a dark aura about her, she knew things she shouldn’t, said things she shouldn’t, and did things without a care in the world. It was almost admirable.

Soft steps coming from the stairs which led to the girls dormitory interrupted his thoughts. He could just about make out the hazy silhouette of a girl making her way towards him, upon closer inspection he realised it was Athena and groaned slightly under his breath. Though inside, he wasn’t all too bothered about this interruption.

“Don’t cry darling, I’m just here to return a lost item.” She said, pulling his diary out from her pocket and setting it on the table before sitting down and lighting a fag.

“Those kill you y’know.” He mumbled, taking another swig from his glass.

“That’s the aim isn’t it.” She laughed humourlessly. “You’re welcome, by the way.”

“I’m not going to thank you for stealing my personal belongings.”

“I didn’t _steal_ it. I didn’t read it either, not out of respect, I just didn’t feel like reading detailed entries on all the people you’ve killed.”

“I haven’t killed anyone.”

Her senses told her he was telling the truth, that brought a small amount of comfort to her despite the fact she wasn’t even planning on completing the task.

“I heard you blew up Dumbledores office.” He said blandly.

“Not intentionally.”

“Bummer, would of been more interesting if it was on purpose.”

“I don’t regret it, old git just doesn’t know when to shut up.” She grumbled.

She crossed the room and poured herself a glass of fire whiskey, downing it in one before pouring herself another.

“I think that’s enough for you, _darling_.”

“Tell that to yourself, I don’t suppose you know where the other half of this bottles gone.”

“As if you don’t have 50 empty bottles up in your room, come on Delarosiere, it’s not secret your coping mechanisms aren’t particularly healthy.”

“Nice to see you care.” She grumbled, rolling her eyes and pouring herself more whiskey.

“I don’t care.” He spat back, lighting a cigarette of his own.

“So Riddle, what are your coping mechanisms like? Torturing your friends with Dark Magic? Planning ways to kill people? Manipulating everyone around you?” She deadpanned

“Hm precisely.” He said with a smirk.

She was infuriating and unpredictable. Her reactions and comebacks took him by surprise every time, he could never predict what the outcome of a conversation would be. Which is why he was particularly surprised by the fact that for the next few hours they sat in a comfortable silence, reading, drinking and smoking away their problems. Eventually, she left, leaving Tom in a weird mood.

He brought out his diary, doing exactly what she said he does.

_14th of March, 1944._

_She’s grown even more insufferable - if that’s even possible. She is too loathsome, how can I pretend to care for someone who’s a closed book. I’ve never met anyone like her, everyone else wears their emotions on their sleeves, it’s taken me a month to figure out even the slightest bit about her. Even then - the information was from Avery not from her directly. Avery? Avery?! Really?! She knew he would tell me, yet she still told him. I’d asked her the question numerous times; ‘What happened to your family?’ ‘What happened to you?’ ‘How did you get here?’ Yet I was met with death stares and words of venom instead of the information I asked for._

_I will kill her, though I need to get what I want first. It’s difficult manipulating her, every time I try to be nice and throw on my façade it melts away from one look and all I want to do is slam her against a wall with my fingers wrapped round her throat as I watch her beg me to stop. Now, that’s a pretty image._

_I suppose I’ll try again soon, time is running out, I have to make my horcuxes._

_Tom_


	7. vii | Blood

**It was** a boring, standard afternoon. The weather wasn't cold enough for layers, nor was it warm enough to enjoy. Athena had promised Phoebus she would show up to a whole day of lessons, yet here she was at lunch, alone in the common room with no plan to return to lessons. It wasn't her fault really - what was the point in going to lessons when you're in a time where you technically haven't even been born yet? It was pointless, she just wanted to go home. No matter how much she loathed Dumbledore, she knew at least that he would be able to send her home somehow. She was betting on that - she couldn't bare to even think about the chance that he might not be able to.

Today had hit her harder than the rest, she couldn't understand why. It could of been the exhaustion of the lessons - she'd barely gone to any for quite some time now. Yet, when she woke up, it was clear to her that today was worse than the rest. Her joints ached, her skin was overly sensitive as were her scars. She could barely stay awake nor did she have the energy to do the littlest of tasks, trekking back to the common room from Potions seemed like a damned challenge. She sighed and pressed her head against the cool glass of the window in front of her, closing her eyes and clearing her mind.

"Lestrange is looking for you." A thick voice said from besides her.

She grunted in reply, she couldn't even turn her head to see who it was - it didn't matter though, she knew exactly who it was.

"Tel-." She croaked out before clamping her mouth shut, her voice made her sound as if she was on deaths bed.

"Pardon?"

"T-tell him-." She choked again.

"Tell him what?" He asked irritably before turning to look at her, his face morphed into an unreadable expression before he spoke. "Your nose is bleeding."

She lifted her finger up to her top lips and dragged it away to find her fingers drenched in the crimson liquid. She opened her mouth to speak but choked on what seemed to be the familiar taste of iron filling up her mouth. She shoved herself up off of the window seat she was in, leaning against the wall as her world went black for a few seconds before the blood became too much. She couldn't see, she couldn't hear, the only thing she could taste was blood. So much blood. Before she understood what was happening her body was shaking and she was on the floor, a chorus of voices surrounding her she could feel someone firmly gripping her shoulders, she couldn't breathe. She was gagging on the blood, dry heaving though all that came out was pathetic splatters of blood which didn't suffice her need to be sick. Everything was on overdrive, her ears were ringing as she choked and choked on the blood travelling down her trachea and blocking her airway. Her body was shaking uncontrollably and she couldn't even think, her brain had gone blank and all she could do was feel, feel the pain, the blood. 

"Delarosiere? What's happening?" She could just about hear through the drumming of her head and the sea of worried voices. "For fucks sake Athena, what do I do?!"

"I-." This time her world went black and stayed that way, the last thing she remembered was being carried away into a serene abyss.

***

Panic. It was a new and unfamiliar emotion he was sure he never wanted to feel again. Blood. The only thing he could smell or see, it was clogging up his senses making it drastically more difficult to navigate his way through the school and make his way to the infirmary. Confused. Why did he help her? He wanted the girl dead?

You haven't got what you want yet. A voice echoed around his head. That explained it, he needed her for his own personal gain.

He burst through the doors of the hospital wing, drawing all attention to himself. The nurse quickly scampered over to him, a look of distraught on her face as she immediately started fussing over the seemingly half dead girl in his arms.

"Riddle! What on Earth happened here?!" Madame Palmore shrieked.

"The same as last time." As if on cue, she started shaking in his arms again, his grip tightened around her as he rushed her over to the familiar bed he sat besides for the first 6 weeks she was here.

After doing it so many times, he managed to tie down her body with ease and follow all of the correct protocols with minimal help from the nurse. She wouldn't stop shaking, the nurse reverted to stunning her though nothing came out of that. Wolf scratch; he thought. He'd have to do more research on the defects of a wolf attack.

Tom ignored most of what the nurse said, pouring potion after potion down Athenas throat to try and calm the uncontrollable squirming of her body. A few moments after the potions started to take effect, Athenas body relaxed slightly, only the occasional twitch of her fingers and jerk of her neck were there. After scanning over a few different diagnostic spells, he waved his wand over her, muttering different incantations as Madame Palmore eventually joined in to do the same. Once the blood was cleared and her body stopped seizing, the nurse poured heaps of blood replenishing potion down her throat bringing a little bit of colour back to the girls face.

"I thought we passed this episode." The nurse tutted quietly, stroking a strand of hair behind Athenas ear.

He said nothing, he simply watched the jagged rise and fall of the girls chest. It was an odd sight, seeing her so calm. After the month of her being awake he wasn't sure when he had last seen her so...relaxed. She seemed to have a constant frown on her face, or an expression of pure tiredness. Now, in the hospital light, her scars and eye-bags were much more noticeable. She looked frail, though she was anything but that. He looked at her hair, thinking of how soft it looked, if only he could just reach forward and touch it....

He snapped out of it and left shortly after, he didn't feel like watching the limp body of the ghost girl for the rest of the day. He couldn't fathom why her seizure concerned him so much, he couldn't of cared less when she was studying her in a coma like state, so why now? He knew the moment she got a nose bleed it wasn't good news, her face had lost all of its colour and she looked as though one small poke would shatter her to a million pieces. He didn't understand what was wrong with her, she was just so odd.

The walk back to the common room seemed to take forever, the winding corridors and the endless amount of classrooms seemed to go on forever. The soft hue of the sunlight mixed with eerie tones of the dungeons did nothing to ease his nerves, even if he had no idea why he was anxious. He was Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, he could kill anyone without a second though, the dungeons would not scare him.

Though he knew it wasn't the dungeons keeping his nerves up, but he wouldn't admit the route cause of his anxiousness.

He wasn't paying attention as he entered the Slytherin common room, therefore he had no time to prepare for the fist that connected with his face and the rain of punches and kicks that washed down on him as Phoebus Lestrange screamed at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU COULDNT JUST WAIT FOR HER TO TELL YOU SOMETHING? YOU JUST HAD TO GO AND BLOODY NEARLY KILL HER DIDNT YOU?! WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND YOUR FUCKED UP OBSSESSIONS?!" He yelled, punching Tom again.

In an instant, Phoebus was flying through the air and his back connected to the adjacent wall with a worrying crack and he slumped to the floor. A flick of Toms wand made a giant gash appear on Phoebus' cheek and torso, earning himself a defeated whimper of pain as the cuts turned a deep black, causing the veins surrounding the gashes to darken as his face drained of colour.

"I'll have you know, Lestrange, that I had absolutely nothing to do with what happened to Delarosiere." He spat. "If you weren't aware, I was the one who safely got her to the hospital wing. She hasn't told me anything, why would I try kill her without getting what I want first?"

"You expect me to believe that?" Phoebus scoffed. "So you just happened to be alone with her in the common room just before she collapsed in blood and had a seizure? Yeah, fuck off Tom, that's bullshit and you know it."

Tom yanked Lestrange up off of the floor and dragged him to an empty 7th floor corridor, thankfully, it was still lesson time so no one would question the state Phoebus was in. He was bleeding an alarming amount, though, that didn't cause Tom to care. He threw him onto the ground of the Room of Requirement with detest, eyeing the distraught boy on the floor.

"It was not bullshit, you know that this has happened before. In fact, it was only a matter of time before it happened again. I did nothing to compromise this girls health, she's the one killing herself with her pathetic addictions. If anyone's to blame, it's her, now next time you try to attack me remember what happens after."

Phoebus tried and failed to move away from Tom, he was too weak, the dark magic was flowing through his veins and clouding his senses, he felt the bile rise up in his throat as they gashes kept growing deeper and more painful. To top it all off, Riddle cast the one curse he was waiting for.

"Fuck. You." He just about managed to croak out before the impending doom of what was about to happen next became a reality.

" _Crucio_."

The green light encapsulated Phoebus, his body didn't even move it had lost so much energy, but Tom knew he was in pain. The silent screams sounded like music to his ears, the occasional soft twitches satisfied Toms hunger for causing pain. The tears streamed down Phoebus face, mixing in with the blood that was pooling all around him. He was so driven to kill, so driven to hurt, until it all stopped. Phoebus' body fell completely limp, his body devoid of life. For a moment, just a moment, the familiar feeling of panic rose up in Tom.

What would Athena do? What would she say? He was already on thin ice, now he's broken it and is practically drowning in the lake.

The panic left as quickly as it came as the familiar rises and falls of Phoebus' chest caught his attention. He flicked his wand and all of the wounds healed immediately, he left without another word, no one would find him and no one would ask for him. He got what he deserved, everything was alright.

***

The familiar feeling of complete exhaustion and profound ache woke Athena, that and the piercing glare of the sun. She couldn't remember what happened, only that she was in the hospital wing and the last person she'd been with was...

"You had a seizure again." Tom said nonchalantly, his tone feigning boredom.

She nearly gagged at the putrid stench of Dark Magic, she tried pushing herself up onto her elbows but failed miserably and gave up with physical movements. Every part of her body was screaming at her, it hurt to even blink. She was already uncomfortable enough in her own skin and now he was here.

"Fuck. Off. Tom." She spat out, clenching her teeth at the pain.

"That's no way to talk to your saviour."

"You reek of Dark Magic, for all I know you caused this." She knew he had nothing to do with it, riling him up was just fun.

"I'll have you know I did nothing to induce this...predicament on you." He said dryly.

"Where's Phoebus?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"Why do you think I smell of Dark Magic, love?" He smirked and walked away before she could do anything.

Though, he was surprised, to say the least, to find that she let him into his mind, only for a moment. His delight shattered into a million pieces as he realised what she'd let him hear.

I will kill you in the most painful way you can imagine Riddle. You think you know a thing or two about Dark Magic? Just wait. Any trust you managed to build up is gone, you're never getting what you want.

Before he could reply, he turned to find her completely out cold again. His fists clenched at his sides leaving four crescent shaped cuts in his palm. Why was she so difficult all of the bloody time.

***

It was three days before she could leave, every waking moment she would beg the nurse to let her go but the nurse wasn't hearing any of it. She couldn't blame the nurse really, her legs bucked underneath her every time she tried to stand, her twitches had grown 100 times worse she couldn't even feed herself the potions to stop them.

The potions were working less and less efficiently every time she took them, it was getting to the point where she'd given up with hoping her hands could even work. Palmore had mentioned physical therapy and such, but she wasn't entirely sure if she could be bothered. She could cast spells which is all she needed, even then, she had a few secrets which meant she didn't really need her wand. She would charm her quill to do the work for her, she used magic for everything. She ate on her own as well, she'd given up with a lot of things.

After she'd stopped throwing up and the risk of her seizing again went away, she was finally allowed to leave on a gloomy Friday evening and she found herself alone again.

A presence took up the space besides her, she didn't look, she simply leaned into him, basking in the familiar scent.

"I see you've recovered well." She said calmly.

"Recovered from what?" Lestrange replied hesitantly.

"Oh Phoebus." She sighed, wrapping an arm around his torso.

"It's fine, I promise, I'm okay." He said, wrapping an arm around her.

It was a lie, she knew it was a lie, he knew she knew it was a lie. His fingers twitched at his side, the same way hers did. She silently passed him a potion which clams down the joints before lacing their fingers together and guiding him up the stairs. They arrived in her dorm where she undressed him, revealing a large scar that was evidently knew. Silently, she dragged her fingers down it, the once flared up scar tissue sewed together more intricately, until stopping just as the scar was barely visible.

"Thanks." He mumbled before doing his shirt back up.

"Is this the first time?"

"First time of what?"

"Tom attacking you." She said, mindlessly sorting out her messy room.

"Yes." She gave him a look which made him cower slightly. "I promise, it's mainly Rosier and Avery who get it more. They always do shit to piss him off."

"What happened then?"

"I beat him up, I thought he was the reason you were in the hospital, I still do."

"He had nothing to do with it." She said bluntly.

"You don't know that-."

"I do. It happened when I was in the infirmary didn't it? How could he be behind it now? It's just something else wrong with me I suppose."

"Just because you were in the infirmary doesn't mean he didn't do anything to you." He scoffed, picking at the bedsheets.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He watched you Nina! The whole time you were in your coma. He watched you day and night, every moment he wasn't in a lesson or doing anything he was by your side. You know what he's capable of, you can smell the Dark Magic on him. Why are you so adamant he's got nothing to do with what's happening to you?" He snapped, fists clenching at his sides.

"I know it has nothing to do with him because it's been happening before I came here, Phoebus. It's been happening for years, the only new thing is the blood and I don't doubt that's from the torture I went through before I came here. Besides, I would be able to tell if it was him using Dark Magic." She said, her voice raised.

He ogled at her for a moment, shocked at the outburst. He was used to her snarky comments and witty remarks but he'd never seen her completely lose her temper unless it was with Tom.

"Right. Sorry." He mumbled.

"No, dont be. Sorry for yelling, I just-." She sighed, "nothing, don't worry Phoebus. I just don't want you to get hurt. Next time, don't anger him, please."

"Ok." He reluctantly obliged.

Eventually, the pair fell asleep, both simultaneously encapsulating themselves in an alternate reality.

***

He hadn't written in his diary for what felt like too long. It wasn't so much a diary; journal, is what he liked to call it. He wrote out his fantasies, his plans, sometimes the little emotions he managed to feel. It was filled to the brim will spells he'd invented, alterations to certain potions to make them fatal. Endless methods of murder and torture were decorated on the pages, diagrams, equations, everything he could use to help him.

It contained his manifesto, his eagerness to rid the world of un-pure wizards. His plans for world domination and how he would achieve that, he had it all planned out. Granted; there were many pages filled with information on a certain odd looking witch which seemed to be taking up a large fraction of the pages. She knew. She simply knew. She knew everything he needed, she could aid him in his quest for world domination. He could sense the magic radiating off of her, not in the sense that she could, but he could feel it. She was so powerful, it was almost as intimidating as it was alluring. She was strong, she could easily match him in a duel. He had yet to fight her in Defence Against the Dark Arts and he was looking forward to that day.

Sighing, he opened up his diary and flicked to an empty page, he inked his quill and began to write.

_19th of March, 1944._

_It happened again. Another seizure. At first, I assumed it was a side effect of her arrival, though certain things lead me to believe it has been a prominent problem in her life. Her twitches have subsided since she regained consciousness, I think the physical therapy Madame Palmore asked me to perform on her has worked at least slightly. I'll need that for the future, she's become a key part in my plans. Her power has me addicted, the things she could do for me are endless._

_Somethings wrong with her, her addiction, he'd demeanour, her lack of effort in everything. I don't understand why, Avery and Malfoy have been feeding me important information though I doubt it's of much use. She's immune to manipulation, I am unable to care for people, it doesn't match._

_I'll find new ways to incorporate her into my plans. I must._

_Tom._

He idly flicked through the pages, his eyes glancing over the diagrams and words. He stilled upon reaching a page he once thought to be empty, it was the last page in the journal the only one filled in after about 50 blank pages. The handwriting wasn’t his, it was hers.

_ 10th of March, 1944. _

_The wards on this book are impressive, not letting anyone be able to read - yet they do not prevent one from writing. That’s rather silly for you isn’t it? I expected more from you Tommy, though this is rather fun for me. I wonder how easy it would be for me to rid this book of the protection spells it’s bound by? I doubt it would be too tricky for me. Yet, I suppose you’ll tell me the contents of this book eventually, I can wait for that day._

_I’m surprised you didn’t notice me swipe your book, I suppose you were too busy imagine every possible way to kill me without being caught. The feeling_ is mutual by the way Tommy.

_By the way, the book your reading has none of the answers your looking for, no books in the restricted section will answer your questions on Horcuxes._

_I hope you’re doing well darling and I hope your enjoyed my writing._

_Sincerely yours,_

A.D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I know this chapter is terrible but it will get better !!! 
> 
> Just wanted to say a quick thanks to those of you commenting, it puts a massive smile on my face and I appreciate it a lot. 
> 
> Please do let me know if you’re enjoying the story and what your theories are about what may happen in the future ! :) 
> 
> Message me on Tumblr (@monkeygonetoheavenn) about anything you fancy, I’m always up for a chat 
> 
> Hope you’re all doing well and staying safe :)


	8. viii | Thestrals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly all I have to say is I'm sorry. I know it's been a whole month and I literally have no excuse, pls forgive me I'm trying my best
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's a lil shorter than the others but hopefully the next update will be soon !!!! 
> 
> Btw I've started writing another fic about Draco Malfoy teehee, make sure to check it out it's on my profile
> 
> Also a quick reminder, all my stuff is on wattpad as well if you prefer reading on there, same username as on here !! 
> 
> Be sure to comment and leave kudos and tell me your thoughts cause I love hearing them !! 
> 
> My Tumblr is: @/monkeygonetoheavenn if you fancy following me on there 
> 
> Again sorry for the shit updates lmao promise I'll sort my shit out soon !! Stay safe !!

**A piece** of lone paper floated down in front of her at her secluded table in the library. She took one look at it and knew he had finally replied. Athena glanced around the library, finally spotting the tall boy packing up his things and leaving. She watched him for a moment, the note held firmly in her hand. He looked up and caught her eye, she winked at him, making him pull a disgusted face and leave.

She quickly folded up the note and placed it in her pocket before casting her things away with magic and waltzing out into the courtyard with a cigarette in her mouth. The glum hue winter once held on the world was now slowly fading away, revealing the bustling life of nature that was once hidden away. Colourful flowers decorated every square inch of the grass, bringing life back into the dull and bleak castle. The sun shone down, leaving a shimmer of warmth across Athenas skin as she took her time walking around the greenery. 

Once she settled herself down on a secluded bench away from the rest of the student body, she pulled the note out of her pocket and began to read.

_**20th of March, 1944.** _

_You give yourself too much credit, Delarosiere. I doubt you'd be able to infiltrate my diary, the protective spells on this book are far out of your magical abilities. I do not know how you managed to understand the cause for my intense reading of Dark Magic, but it would be greatly appreciated if you pointed me in the right direction to the books which have the answers I'm looking for. If you don't, maybe I shall kill you. As you said yourself, I have written down many ways to do so._

_You were correct, I did enjoy reading your entry. Your arrogance has proven to be a subservient source of entertainment._

_Yours faithfully_ ,

_Tom_.  
  


She smiled to herself, it was hilarious. His arrogance was proving to be a subservient source of entertainment for her. She chuckled slightly, lighting another cigarette and letting her mind wander to wherever it so pleased.

"Ah, I have always loved the spring, not too hot and not too cold, the wildlife flourishes, the winter is nothing but a memory." Dumbledore spoke from besides her, standing next to the bench she was on.

She didn't respond, just gave him a quick side glance to see him smiling fondly at the flowers before going back to smoking her cigarette. He took no notice of her disinterest in the conversation and decided to carry on speaking.

"I see you and Tom are communicating via letters now."

"Don't get your hopes up Albus. You and I both know what he's asking me about, 'n it's not how my days been." She replied, rolling her eyes at his ever growing confidence in her abilities.

"I've noticed he's been paying a rather large amount of attention to you." He continued, blissfully ignorant to her snide remarks.

"Well if you know so much about the boy why don't you sort this out for yourself then? I know you're planning on defeating Grindlewald, and you know that I know you're going to win against him. Surely, you can bloody fight a 17 year old boy with a superiority complex?"

This time, it was Dumbledore who seemed at a loss for words.

"Ah, but that's not worth your time now is it? No, you always get others to finish off your dirty work, always have, always will. Doesn't stop in my time, only happens more often; you using kids to do the things you can't be bothered to do." She continued, lighting yet another fag in the process.

Again, he didn't reply, so she took to admiring the scenery in front of her. She knew she was right, she didn't need his personal confirmation to know he was a piece of shit. Yet, she'd always held an odd sort of fondness for the man. Though after the recent turn of events, she had just proven her own naïveté to herself.

"I think you are the person most capable of saving him." He said finally.

"Do you wanna know what I think?" She asked, finally turning to look at him. He quirked a brow, silently inviting her to continue. "I think you already know how this is gonna end. You know the outcome of whatever it is you want me to do, and you just have to have it fulfilled. I wouldn't be surprised if it ended up with a whole year group of students dead, 'cause as long as Toms gone everything will be fine won't it? Collateral damage doesn't matter if the bad guys gone, does it? Not to you at least." She stood up, patting herself down and stretching out her limbs for a few moments before returning to what was important. "I doubt there's anything I can do to prevent him from making a Horcrux or killing anyone, so I still do not understand why you have such confidence in me. He's not the only one with a curse which doesn't allow him to love, so please, focus on getting me home instead of putting the weight of breaking two unbreakable curses on my shoulders."

She left the conversation hanging in the air as she departed ways with the old wizard, leaving him in a daze he hasn't entered in a long time.

She took the long route back to her dorm room, walking past an abundance of full classes, winking at Freja when she passed the Transfiguration class she was supposed to be in. She was met with an eye roll, quickly followed by a fond grin which Athena matched before carrying on with her journey to her room.

Walking was one of her favourite pastimes, her mind was all muddled yet so clear at the same time, the scenery was comforting as where the many other stimulations of the castle. It smelt the same, felt the same, even tasted the same. The only odd thing was a lot of the awards she had passed by were not yet there, nor were her own awards she'd grown accustomed to seeing.

She brushed off the wave of sadness that came over her as she pointed out the differences of the castle and distracted herself by listing the familiarities.

She eventually made it back to her room, tidying up the disaster it had become with one small flick of her wrist, not even bothering to use her wand. She immediately set to writing out a reply for him, wasting no time to make her handwriting look neat - she did not care for the aesthetics. She simply just had to reply, as fast as possible. So she did, and she called for the Lestrange owl to have it delivered to the boys dormitory. Now, all she had to do was wait.

***

The magic of the full moon crackled all around him, emanating off of the thick, magical atmosphere which encased the forbidden forest. He could feel the magic coursing through the veins of the forest, it was exhilarating, his fingertips were tingling with the amount of power he could channel from his surroundings. Every single thing in the forest was magical in one way or another, it was a strange sort of comforting - a different type from the one Hogwarts gave.

The snapping of branches signalled him of his followers arrivals. They quickly made their way to surround him in a circle, all waiting expectantly for their master to say something.

"My Knights, I assume you have new information for me concerning Miss Delarosiere, yes?" He asked expectantly. All he got in return was silence. "Well?"

"My Lord," Avery said, stepping forward. "There have been...rumours of sorts circulating around regarding Athena. Rumours speaking about her past and her present somewhat, how she is unlike any other. After the Dumbledore incident, many teachers are speculating about her magical abilities - some say they are far too powerful for a simply witch of her age. I'm afraid I have not heard much, My Lord."

He didn't think too long on the 'rumour' he had just been informed on. It came as no surprise that she was powerful, he'd never doubted her abilities one bit. Though, she clearly struggled with her emotions, so an accidental burst of magic was nothing out of the ordinary for someone like her. It was odd, he thought, most people would be able to control their anger enough to prevent such a thing from happening. Whatever Dumbledore had said must of angered her enough to put aside her morals, he knew she was perfectly capable of controlling herself when necessary.

After letting the words mull around in his head for a while, he waved off the notion of Athena having 'special abilities', it was a silly fantasy. His attention was taken up by Malfoy as he stepped forwards hesitantly, opening his mouth to speak.

"My Lord, a letter arrived in the dormitory today signed to you, from Athena. I didn't read it, the moment I touched it it burned my hand. I don't know what it's regarding though I assume it's important." He said quickly, preparing for injury seeing as he touched the letter.

Instead of cursing him, Tom nodded in reply. A small bubble of excitement appeared in his chest, he doubted she would tell him what books would help him though he held onto the fact that there might be a clue.

The rest of the meeting was spent discussing their plans for the future, their regime and various torture and murder methods. Although he had no care for the boys, he was quite fond of their praise towards him. He didn't need them to like him, he got high off of being feared. It was uplifting almost, knowing you had someone wrapped around your finger, willing to do your every bidding. They were all so keen to follow after him, help him on his journey, all it did was feed into his ego and make it even bigger every time he saw them. It was well into the night by the time he dismissed them all, though he didn't follow, he stayed in the forest appreciating the aroma surrounding him.

Soft mumbles of a quiet, feminine voice caught his attention. The voice was incoherent, he couldn't quite make out what was being said, though he felt drawn to it. He followed the sound of the voice, stepping over open tree roots and crouching under branches until he found himself in a clearing. It was more or less the same as the rest of the forbidden forest, except it was decorated with a multitude of flowers, all showing different, confusing patterns on the petals. The air was filled with butterflies and moths alike, fluttering around him, one landing on his hand which was held out.

He tilted his head in curiosity at the colourful bug, it was pretty, he supposed. The wings were painted a deep purple, with black lines of patterns atop that. It fluttered its wings a few more times before flying away, leaving Tom slightly dazed.

He was brought back down to earth and reminded of the reason he came here in the first place as he turned to find a girl standing in the middle of the clearing, seeming to be stroking the air whilst whispering sweet nothings.

Confusion was the first thing that came over him as he stared at the odd depiction of something he could not quite understand being played out in front of him. Enchantment soon followed. With the magical aura of the forest mixed with the girls own mystifying aura, he found himself unable to look away. He watched her for a moment, appreciating the irony of her stature. She was a dark, mysterious girl, filled to the brim with pain, loss and anger. Her surroundings told the story of something completely different, it showed wonder, beauty - it looked ethereal. She looked so out of place yet completely at home, it was calming. It was a strange sight, to say the least, though not one he could admit to disliking.

After letting himself state for a while, he dragged himself back down to earth, his hatred for the girl returning to the forefront of his mind once more.

“I always knew you were a fucking loony but this is a bit much don’t you think? Stroking the air?” He said finally, gaining her attention.

“I’m not stroking the air, Tom.” Tom expected her voice to be laced with annoyance, though she spoke with such fondness he could practically hear the smile in her voice.

“There’s nothing there.” He stated, as though it were obvious.

“No, there’s simply something here that you are unable to see.” She replied, her same joy stricken voice hanging in the air.

“And why can’t I see it?”

She chuckled slightly, still not looking at him. “Oh no, big bad Tom can’t see something! How ludicrous!” The laugh that bubbled out of her following the statement was not a mocking one, it was genuine, causing Toms brain to cloud even more. “Tell me, Riddle, what pulls the carriages to Hogsmeede Station?” 

He furrowed his brows in confusion, this one meaningless piece of information having slipped his mind long ago once he had deemed it un useful. He though for a moment, before concluding it was a trick question and that she was simply spouting out silly things as she always did.

“They’re called horseless carriages for a reason, Delarosiere, they’re pulled by magic.” He replied, finally catching her eye as she turned to look at him.

“Oh Riddle, I expected more from you,” she tutted, “the horseless carriages are pulled by Thestrals.”

He laughed shortly, shaking his head at the strange girl in front of him. “What, and there’s one there I suppose?”

He couldn’t tell if she simply didn’t notice he was mocking her, or she just didn’t care, because as she nodded and smiled at him, that was the only thing he could think of. What had happened to their constant bickering? They’re incessant need to belittle one another? They’d spoken so fondly of ending the others life yet here they were? Talking somewhat normally? It was as infirmity as it was captivating, he could use this against her, use her vulnerability and find her weaknesses. Yet, the thought of using her for his plans was nowhere near the front of his mind seeing as that space was clouded with Thestrals and a strange, strange girl.

“Come here.” She said softly, a tone he was not yet accustomed to - from anyone.

He silently obliged, drinking in everything around him and savouring it as though he could use it again for some form of entertainment on a rainy day. He was startled, to say the least, when she gently grabbed his hand, guiding it to the space where hers once was. At first he felt nothing, only the soft skin of hers put together with his skin as he watched his hand be dragged out. A rough, jagged surface came into contact with the palm of his hand, slowly changing into one alike to stone. She continued guiding his hand through the air, letting him feel every crevice of the animal supposedly in front of him, guiding his fingers over every nook and cranny as she softly spoke, giving him information about the creatures he knew he wouldn’t be able to forget. It was like he was in another reality, he couldn’t even grasp what he was feeling at the moment though he knew curiosity was one of the thousands of emotions flowing through his body.

They stayed silently in sync for a while, her hand not leaving his as she continued to let him explore the invisible being in front of them. She continued to speak again, though Toms thoughts wandered if she was getting him to stroke a corpse of some kind, it felt eerily similar to that of a dead animal - though he couldn’t bring himself to mind. He hung onto every word which escaped her lips, her fondness for the creatures so evident in her voice as she smiled to herself, non stop information pouring out of her.

"Only people who have witnessed death can see the Thestrals," she said after a few moments of silence, "They are such misunderstood creatures, I find that they're beautiful and kind as long as you treat them with respect. They've never attacked a human before unless aggravated, they tend to stay in packs though I suppose this poor thing was separated from her family."

The fact that she had witnessed death was the one thing that resonated with him from that conversation. He stole a glance at her to find she was completely content, a soft smile on her face as she continued to guide his hand across what he assumed was the head of the animal. Why was she suddenly being so open? Why were they both in this situation in the first place? Toms mind was racing with millions of thoughts, yet it was also as clear as it had ever been before.

"Who have you seen die?" He found himself asking before he could help himself. He didn’t want to ruin the moment, though he couldn’t understand why. The walls surrounding them just needed to stay standing, they were in their own little room, nothing could stop what was happening, not yet at least.

“Ah Tom, that is a tale for another time.” She replied, tapping her nose. “I’m surprised you can’t see them, judging from the lovely conversation you and your friends were having earlier I would of guessed you’d killed hundreds already.”

And there it was, the walls came tumbling down, crashing all around him, the dust and residue clouding his senses.

“Eavesdropping isn’t an attractive trait to have, Delarosiere.” He found himself biting back at her.

“Nor is spying on ladies you have an interest in.” She countered.

He said nothing, he simply retracted his hand from the animal and took a few steps back, observing from a distance. That didn’t spark a reaction out of Athena, she simply fell to her knees, her white socks immediately becoming decorated by the mud and dirt which littered the floor. He heard a soft thump, assuming the animal had also travelled down to the floor.

He watched as she conjured up some raw meat and fed it to the animal, it disappeared in 3 quick invisible bites which earned the animal a soft giggle from Athena.

He sat down, the pair somewhat enjoying each other’s company. They simply sat, occasionally sharing a cigarette or two before they both silently made their way back to their respective rooms.

Tom opened his door to find a note waiting for him on his desk, the horrible handwriting immediately recognisable. He eagerly snatched it up, drinking in every flick of the pen on the paper as he raked his eyes over the writing. 

_**21st of March, 1944.** _

_Tom,_

_I find it amusing you have the audacity to call me arrogant. Last time I checked you were the most cocky bastard in Britain. No matter, you’ll find yourself being humbled soon._

_The wards were out of my magical capabilities you say? I’d like to see you try write on this piece of paper after you’re done reading._

_I’d love to see if you could kill me, but what I’d love more is the look on your face once you realise you’re unable too. You underestimate me Riddle, you’re gonna catch yourself out soon._

_Sincerely yours,_

_A.M.D_


	9. ix | Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warning for violence, happens towards the end of the chapter*

" **What's up** with you and Riddle?" Phoebus asked Athena one day as they were idly strolling through the grounds.

"What?" Tired of this ongoing question he seemed to spring on her every second they were alone. 

"He's always askin' about you at the meetings I told you about, always wants to know shit about you. Gotten worse since you bloody blew up Dumbledores office, Avery's convinced you're some ancient witch prodigy." He shrugged, pulling out a cigarette and offering Athena one.

She snorted at that comment, rolling her eyes and lighting the fag he'd given her. It was ironic really. She took a few moments to reply, drinking in her surroundings as she thought of a response.

The scenery surrounding them was beautiful, a plethora of flowers decorating the sea of green surrounding the castle, the soft sunlight bringing a comfortable warmth to the pair, leaving them without robes, loose ties and untucked shirts and they walked together.

"Guess I'm just an unbelievably interesting and amazing person." She replied with a smirk, earning a hearty laugh from Phoebus.

"Oh piss off." He said half heartedly, rolling his eyes with a smile on his face. "He seems to of taken a proper liking to you, in his own weird way."

"If liking someone is spending all your free time thinking of ways to kill them, then he might as well be bloody in love with me." She shrugged, going back to watching the scenery.

"He's an odd one, like a proper odd one. Me and Theo sometimes feel bad for him, then he'll do something fucked up and our sympathy will completely disappear."

"You and Theo are quite close, aren't you?" She asked casually, noting that she knew very little about that specific boy.

"Uh- I uh- yeah, yeah. We're mates, yeah." He just about managed to stutter out, earning himself a confused glance from the odd looking witch besides him.

"Yes, I do know that."

"Yeah. Yeah, great. Yeah." 

"Phoebus?"

"Hm?"

"Are you just friends with him?"

"Well, I mean- I'd say that we're, y'know, pretty close friends. Best friends - even, yeah, I'd say so." Blush had crept its way onto his face, making him turn away in embarrassment.

"Friends who shag yeah?"

His head snapped towards her in an instant, his whole face was filled with shock and embarrassment and he forgot how to function for a few moments before he was reminded he had to reply.

"Wh-what?! No! No. No, just - just friends, who are very..very close." He spluttered out, making Athena let out a manic laugh as she had to stop walking for a moment to collect herself. 

"Yeah Phoebus, I'm sure when he's literally inside of you you're very close."

"Hey! I go inside of hi-." He stopped before he would expose himself anymore.

"So you are shagging!"

"Christ! Be a little louder won't you? I'm sure a couple people in China couldn't hear you, dickhead." 

She just smiled and laughed, rolling her eyes playfully at him while he regained himself from the flustered mess he was a few minutes ago.

"So?" She asked.

"So what?" He grumbled back.

"Well? Are you gonna tell me about it or not?"

"I'm not speaking about my sex life with you."

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't with me!"

"Yes I would."

"Well, I don't wanna hear it!"

"Yes you would, you're a sucker for gossip Pheebs, hate to break it to you." 

He shot her a deadly glare, though she still had the same cocky grin plastered on her face which made him want to punch her and pick her up and cuddle her all at the same time. He inevitably gave in, spilling out all the gossip from the past two years of his frolicking around with his fellow housemate.

“So it started in fourth year and you’ve been dancing around each other ever since?” She asked, once he’d finally finished pouring his heart out.

“Pretty much yeah. I dunno what’s changed though, he used to be so...ashamed. Now, he’s more than happy to stay in bed with me afterwards, or hang out with me in the library in his free time. It’s weird, but I like it.”

“So is he your boyfriend?”

“Well, I dunno. That’s a bit far. He’s only just bloody accepted he likes blokes, I’ll just give it time I guess.”

“Well, how do you feel?”

He gave a half hearted shrug, not seeming entirely committed to whatever answer was about to flow out. “Better I ‘spose. Used to be shit, always arguing, he’s said some pretty fucked up stuff. I feel like he’s makin’ up for it though, he’s like proper nice now.”

“That’s good. If he starts being a twat again just let me know, I’ll sort it out for you.” She said with a wink, making Phoebus’ face brighten up ever so slightly. 

The walk came to end as the pair decided it was growing too cold, making their way back to the common room as fast as possible. Upon entering, Theo's face lit up as he caught sight of the pair, his grin not going unnoticed by Athena who sent Phoebus a knowing glance. He rolled his eyes before bounding over to him, sitting down next to him and Athena could smell the happiness from a mile away, even without her wolf senses.

***

It was midnight at the castle, the oddly comforting gloominess of the common room told Athena that she was alone. She knew Tom was having a meeting with his 'Knights', meaning that they would be returning anytime soon. A small part of her was hoping to see Tom, though she quickly boxed that thought and shoved it away. She hadn'theard fromsince the last time they spoke, which has five days prior. He had yet to respond to her letter, that alone put her somewhat on edge.

The pair hadn't spoken, mainly due to the fact that Athena wasn't bothering to show up to her lessons. Though on the occasion she did, the only things that would come out his mouth were snarky comments which often resulted in an explosive argument between the pair. It was as exhausting as it was exhilarating. He was an outlet for her somewhat, she could direct all her anger towards him because most of her anger was as a result of his actions. Yet, she couldn't help thinking back to the night with the Thestral, no matter how hard she tried to lock the memory away.

She sighed to herself, flicking over to the next page in her book while she waited for Phoebus to return. Her mind was clouded, the words on the page muddling up making it almost impossible for her to read. It only dawned on her then how tired she truly was. She wasn't sleeping, not that she chose not too, she simply couldn't. Phoebus was restricting her potion usage, making her once dreamless sleeps fill up with the haunting memories of her past. Screams, blood and pain were all she saw once she closed her eyes. Years of locking them away and shoving them back to the deepest, darkest corners of her mind seemed to be no use. No matter how talented she seemed to be in the field of mind magic, her past never failed to come and haunt her. She'd tried every potion, every spell and every piece of magic she could find to rid herself of her demons, yet everything stopped working after a few months of usage. Dreamless sleep potion was beginning to become no use, only working a fraction of the time she took it.

Athena prided herself in being strong, she rarely put herself in a position to make her vulnerable or weak. Though recently, that seemed to be all she was. It was part of the reason she became so accustomed to fighting with Tom, it was something that was set in stone, regardless of her whirlpool of a reality. It was a time where she could be strong. Everyday was different, yet he was still the same. All her trauma, issues and everything wrong with her all stemmed from him in one way or another. Meaning, using him as an outlet was the coping mechanism with the most promising results. Letting everything unload on him in sublet ways like arguing over potions instructions, or even which seat they could sit in in the common room. She could slip in a rude comment anywhere she wanted, and if she really tried, she could rile him up enough to fight back twice as hard as she did; it was proving to be a subservient form of entertainment. It was even better since he didn't fully understand why she hated him so much, making him hate her equally as much.

Every time she'd let herself be vulnerable or weak was because of him, but now, it was the other way round. She had the upper hand on him, all the time. She knew his plans, she knew the timeline of events. She knew how to prevent things. She knew he was weaker as Tom Riddle, since he was not yet Voldemort. She was not afraid of him, it thrilled her. She could feel the power coursing through her veins every time he tried to one up her, it would never work. Now, she was one step ahead. She could use him, just as he wished to use her.

Athena was snapped out of her power hungry frenzy as the door to the common room opened, revealing the group of boys, many of whom seemed rather distressed. The scent of Dark Magic and blood was thick in the air, making Athena internally cringe as her senses went on overdrive. She caught Phoebus' eye, causing him to momentarily freeze before making his way over to her.

"Why are you still up?" He asked softly, sitting down on the sofa next to her. 

"Couldn't sleep, Freja was asleep so I could talk to her so I decided to wait for you." She replied.

He smiled at that. "Well, I'm here now."

The lighting in the room was dim, but Athena could still see the ghastly pale look on his face. She realised the smell of Dark Magic was mainly being emitted from him, it seemed he noticed because he coughed slightly and scratched the back of his neck, looking away from her.

"What happened?" She demanded, casting her book away with a wave of her hand.

"Nothing, just tired, probably gonna call it a night." He rushed out, getting up from the chair and making his way towards the stairs which led up to the boys dormitory's. "Get some sleep Nina, please."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know." She narrowed her eyes at him in disbelief. "Really, I don't."

She watched him walk away and sighed to herself. Somehow the arguments managed to drown out the real Tom from her mind; she didn't quite understand how that worked. She looked around to find Elion and Corvus talking in hushed voices. She immediately went rifling through Elions mind undetected and uncovered a memory from the same night, depicting Tom making his way up to the Astronomy Tower. She left without a word, the cold stone floors harsh on her bare feet as the winds ripped through her thin nightgown. As she wound her way through the seemingly endless corridors of the school, she flicked through all the possible outcomes of this confrontation. She knew exactly what she was going to say, yet she was struggling to guess what he would respond with. It was unnerving; to say the least. There were too many outcomes to this, unlike the endless amount of arguments she's used to.

Tonight would be different.

She made it there in no time, the only emotion coursing through her body was anger, she knew she was not about to hold back. Athena arrived to the open arched tower to find a slightly dishevelled looking Tom, brooding out onto the horizon. He had a cigarette in hand, a bottle of firewhiskey in the other. As Athena watched him, she realised something; he looked pathetic. She almost laughed, Tom Riddle, soon to be Lord Voldemort, was wallowing in self pity whilst drinking whiskey and staring off into the sky. It was ironic really, that seemed to be the thing he would always fall back on in arguments; her drug habits. Now, they were one in the same.

"Drinking your problems away are we?" She scoffed, coming up next to him besides the railings, absentmindedly taking the cigarette he instinctively offered.

He hummed in reply, though that wasn't a sufficient enough answer for Athena.

"What? Plans to rule the world not going so well for you? Your little minions finally realising what a pathetic little liar you are?" She spat, not even bothering to ease the pair into it.

His head snapped to her direction, an unreadable look on his face as he flicked his eyes up and down her. She held his gaze, taking a long drag from the cigarette held in her hands as she awaited a reply.

"And how, may I ask, am I a liar?" He asked slowly, his words ever so slightly slurred that would normally go undetected by anyone else. Yet she'd studied him, she knew he was drunk, it seemed obvious to her.

"Ah Tom Riddle, the perfect pure-blood Slytherin boy. Prefect, soon to be head boy I suppose, excellent student, charming classmate, smartest boy in the history of Hogwarts." She rambled, waving her hands around to emphasise her words.

"What, you came here to sing me my praises?" He scoffed, taking another swig from the bottle. 

"The Gaunt Family," she started, watching him and noting down the slight hesitation in his actions as he lowered the bottle slowly, eyeing her with suspicion, "were one of the most famous Pure-Blood families in Britain. They were perfect in a sense, wealthy, pure, famous, all that stuff. Until, the most recent member of the family." She looked at him, his hand clenched so tightly around the bottle that his knuckles were turning white. "Merope Gaunt."

The bottle smashed, millions of tiny pieces of glass flew around the room, leaving a thick trickle of blood pouring from Toms hand and dropping down to the floor. His expression was easily readable now; hatred was written all over his features. His eyes were dark as he stared at her, backing her up to the railing and locking her in with his hands on either side of her, his face hovering over hers.

"And why," He started slowly, "are you telling me this?"

"You see, she committed the worst crime a pureblooded wizard could do," she continued, ignoring his question, "she fell in love with a muggle. You see Riddle, Gaunt is still on the list of The Sacred Twenty-eight. Riddle, however, is nowhere to be found. Odd, isn't it?"

He didn't respond, he just stared at her, almost begging her to continue.

"Now tell me Tom, do you know the name of the man Merope Gaunt fell in love with?" No answer. "Thomas Riddle. Ring any bells?"

"And this is relevant, how?" He seethed out, daring her to continue.

"You asked me how you were a liar. I'm simply giving you an answer."

"Your little story proves nothing." He spat, his hands stinging from the tight hold he had on the bannisters.

"Thats because I'm not finished darling." She flashed him a smile, one he so desperately wanted to cut out of her face and watch her scream and bleed while he did it. Though he continued to stay still, silently urging her to continue. "You see, he didn't reciprocate the feelings Merope had for him. Though it didn't matter, seeing as she was a rich and famous witch, she could easily get her hands on a measly little love potion. So that's exactly what she did, she drugged him, and they lived happily ever after. But, only until she fell pregnant. She was clouded by her love for him so badly that she genuinely thought he could love her back without the potion. Oh, how wrong she was." Athena let out a humourless laugh, almost daring him to do what she knew he was thinking. "He came to his senses and left her, she gave birth alone and afraid and died soon after. Though, not before she named the baby. You see, this part is my favourite part, I'm sure you'll see why I'm telling you this now. You see Tom, she named the baby after his father, she named him Tom Marvolo Riddle, born on the 31st of December, 1926. Now Riddle, does that ring any bells?" 

His hands were wrapped around her throat before she could even blink. He'd never felt such anger and adrenaline before his life. His grip around her was as tight as could be, restricting her air flow and causing her to suffocate slowly and painfully, yet she still had that stupid smile plastered on her face. He shoved her as far back into the railings as he could, his anger taking over his body, before lifting her up by her neck so she was seated on the rails. He forced her backwards, the top half of her body dangling off of the balcony, his own face mere inches above her own.

"I could fucking kill you and not think twice about it, Athena. I could throw you off here in a second and you can't do anything to stop me. I could kill you in so many different ways, and nobody would care. Nobody would question me, and nobody would miss you. You're just a pathetic little girl that nobody gives a shit about. No matter how much you say I need you, you're easily replaceable, always remember that." He said in a voice no quieter than a whisper, never stopping to look away.

"You won't kill me and you know it." She managed to croak out.

"You're wro-." Before he could finish he was blasted backwards by an invisible force, leaving Athena to collapse by the railings, choking and spluttering as she regained herself. 

Athena looked over to find him discarded in a pile of rubble from the impact of the wall, there was blood all around him, which only made the smile on her face grow wider as she watched him fail to get up, casting dazed looks all around him. She cast a deadly glare over to him, silently stalking up to him before falling to her knees to make them eye level.

"I'll tell you how you're a liar Tom. You're a silly little half-blood enchanted with the idea of feeling pure. You became the smartest student in school to cover up your pathetic insecurities about your father not loving you and not coming back for you. You can't love, because you were never fucking shown any. You put on a confident façade, but it's all an act. The confidence, the charm, the intelligence. In reality, you're still a sad little boy with a dead mum and a dad who doesn't love him. I beg you lie awake at night wondering if things could of been different. What would of happened if he came back? What would of happened if she didn't die? It's pathetic. You just want to prove to yourself and your dad that you're good enough, that's why you want to kill muggle-borns and rule the world. You don't give a shit about blood purity, you're not even fucking pure yourself. You just want power and control, something you've never had because you're a sad little orphan." She grabbed his jaw, forcing him to face her before continuing. "I could kill you in so many different ways right now, Tom. No one would miss you, no one would care and no one would question it. In fact, some people would even be fucking relieved you're finally gone from their lives. But do you know who wouldn't? Your dad. Because he never gave you a second thought in the first place."

She waved her hand, clearing up the mess the pair had caused before healing Toms injuries with another lazy wave. She left him there, without a single trace of guilt, returning back to her dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spencer Reid ????? Is that you ?,??? 
> 
> Uhm hello look at this amazing speedy update I hope you’re proud of me
> 
> Anyways in this chapter I kinda wanted to talk a bit more on Phoebus and Athenas relationship since I’ve kinda just glossed over it so far (I know I’m the worst but this is my first time writing I’m trying my best !!) and I don’t think I did amazing but I’ll do more Phoebus and Athena scenes and get Freja in more cause she is bae !! Also gonna introduce Walburga Black soon, I had a scene with her in an early draft of like the second or third chapter but took it out because I didn’t think it worked very well with the story, but she’ll definitely be showing up soon 
> 
> Sorry if you came here looking for smut, it’s gonna take a while UNLESS you lot want me to write a wlw smut scene w her cause I am more than happy to introduce something like that soon if you like teehee 
> 
> Pls do comment, I read and reply to all of them and love hearing from you ! Hope you enjoyed and I hope you’re all doing well and staying safe!


	10. Chapter 10

✿✼:*ﾟ:༅｡.｡༅:*･ﾟﾟ･⭑

We stood by a pond that winter day,   
And the sun was white, as though chidden of God,   
And a few leaves lay on the starving sod;   
\- They had fallen from an ash, and were gray. 

Your eyes on me were as eyes that rove   
Over tedious riddles of years ago;   
And some words played between us to and fro   
On which lost the more by our love. 

The smile on your mouth was the deadest thing   
Alive enough to have strength to die;   
And a grin of bitterness swept thereby   
Like an ominous bird a-wing.... 

Since then, keen lessons that love deceives,   
And wrings with wrong, have shaped to me   
Your face, and the God curst sun, and a tree,   
And a pond edged with grayish leaves. 

⭑･ﾟﾟ･*:༅｡.｡༅:*ﾟ:*:✼✿ 

[tom riddle x oc]

[mature content]


End file.
